The Threshold of Darkness and Light (EAF Part 5)
by Skittles1
Summary: Is there more to Shui than what meets the eye? A family legend has caused John to do something that will forever change the threads of fate Is their destiny eternal agony or can they change fate to save themselves and their daughter (Nuri/Hori) COMPLETE!
1. Happy Times

Warning: Little bit of Shonen-ai, rarely a potty word and major sappy-ness! This takes place in the bishonen world. Think Pokemon but with anime guys! (Oh I can dream...!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Kina, Shiva, John and my own characters. I wish I owned Nuriko, Hotohori and Yue!! T_T  
  
Author's Note: Here we resume the story, the 5th part of my series, "Even Angel's Fall" Just a little recap, Kina and Yue had just beaten Max and Kina gave birth to her little girl, Shui. Zion and Wolfwood where married and Shiva returned to the Dojo. Kina and John still don't talk. Everything was back to normal....! D So now we begin!  
  
The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kina laid back on the floor, her eyes wandering over the patterns of the roof. A giggling noise caused her to turn and smile. Shui crawled towards her mother, making happy little noises.  
  
"M-m..ama!!" The small child attempted to say 'mama'.  
  
Kina picking up the red and white haired girl, holding her up in the air above her. "You silly!" She gently laid Shui on her chest as Shui closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. A smile crept across her face as she glanced up from the floor to see a picture of her and Yue. The red head looked down at her sleeping little girl and began to speak softly, "At first, I felt satisfied just looking at him with my heart pounding... As long as I can be with him and tell him about my love for him, I don't need to think about anything and I feel happy... but as I began to have desire, I began to feel unsatisfied and often got angry for being lonely... I never thought about how lonely Yue must have felt." She sighed, remembering what had happened with Max. Sure, it had been at least a year since the event but today was the exact day it happened so naturally it bought up memories. Kina continued, "I never realized how Yue suffers for my sake... Just looking at him, even his picture, my emotions race, my heart stops---- It's true...Yue...I can't use words. I don't want to use words. I won't run away either. Because of everything. I know we're been through a lot of good times and bad times. It's all like a sweet agony when the bad times come around. The 'sweet agony' that was given to us...this pain must be what loving someone is like..." Her thoughts where lost in a void as the sound of a door opening then closing echoed down the hallway.  
  
Yue leaned against the doorframe, watching Kina smile up at him from the ground while Shui slept silently. "Hey there." He whispered as to not wake the baby. "My two little angels."  
  
Kina couldn't help it. She still blushed. "Home from work early I see." She now smirked.  
  
"I couldn't stay away from you two!" Yue crawled down, his white hair getting in his face as he lay down next to Kina. "Everything have been so peaceful this year, it seems as if everything is finally going right with our lives. I am blessed with a wonderful wife and child. Things are normal now."  
  
Yue cuddled closer to her, their fingers entangled in a tight but gentle grip. "I know." She replied. Kina watched as the golden sunlight danced across Yue's face. "When nothing happens we say life is normal but that can change so quickly. We never know how good we have it until it's gone. Take each day as it comes." She recited something her mother had once told her.  
  
"Yes. So true." Yue sat up. "You never know when normal life is going to fall apart!"  
  
"Enough of this talk! We're going to curse ourselves!" A laugh escaped Kina's lips.  
  
"Yeah, we should stop worrying about everything and just enjoy the here and now." Yue nodded in agreement.  
  
"WE'RE HO~OOMEEE!" Nuriko wailed in a loud voice.  
  
"SHUT UP CHEESE PUFF!" Kina retorted, attempting to keep her voice down but failing miserably, "You'll wake the baby!"  
  
"Uh...too late for that." Hotohori pointed as Shui began to cry. Shui cried from waking up to the horrid racket of Nuriko and Kina bickering.  
  
"Those two are hopeless." Yue snickered as he stood up, the moment over.  
  
Kina yanked on Nuriko's braid as she trailed after him into the kitchen, Shui crawling behind them. "Gang way!" Kina moved out of the way as Shui pulled herself up and ran around the kitchen.  
  
"She's become so good at walking already!" Nuriko muttered in amazement at the hyperactive Shui.  
  
"T-t-ta-bluuuu!!" Shui squealed as she latched herself onto the Table's leg.  
  
"Yes!!!! She has learned well." Hotohori bowed, "Uncle Hori is such a good influence!" The chestnut haired bishonen chuckled. Then he froze. Shui was smacking her hand against Table. "NO! NO SHUI! Gently...like this...!" He seized her tiny hand and carefully showed her how to stroke the Table. "Good girl!"  
  
Shui kicked Table.  
  
"NOO!!!" Hotohori yelled. Shui ran, hiding behind the legs of her mother.  
  
"HORI! Stop scaring Shui! She didn't mean to hurt Table!" Kina shook her finger at Hotohori as if she was correcting a child.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am." Hotohori sulked quietly. He muttered to himself, "Hell has no fury than that of an offended mother." But he stopped as Shui stumbled over to Hotohori, hugging his arm. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Shui." He patted her head, smiling. She was such a sweet little girl, full of life.  
  
Shui smiled, giggling, then ran off to follow Nuriko.  
  
"Ahhh..." A happy sigh escaped Kina's lips as she stretched on her tip toes. "This is how things should always be." She thought to herself. The red head mashed the potato's she was cooking, inhaling the delicious aroma of her own food. She looked through the open kitchen door to see Yue sitting on the couch, lifting a laughing Shui into the air. Nuriko was on the other coach with Hotohori and the two seemed very lost in each other's eyes. Her face softened at the sight. All her loved ones where happy and so was she. Just like she wanted them to be. The sun began to melt into the Earth, casting purples, oranges and yellows through the window. They appeared to dance around Kina from the window behind her. With each movement, the light would reflect off of her hair or her necklace, sending colors all around her. Yue froze with Shui on his lap as he gazed intently at her.  
  
"D-da?" Shui blinked.  
  
Kina looked up; her own gaze met Yue's and she immediately blushed crimson red. "W-what? Do I have something on my face?" She reached her hand up, running it over her hair.  
  
"N-no." Yue smiled, blushing also. "You look absolutely dazzling. I should be careful, if you keep getting more beautiful the guys will be flocking over to you."  
  
"Oh stop joking!" Kina giggled. "Thank you though." She smiled, turning back to the now burning food.  
  
"Good job! We want an edible dinner!" Hotohori teased.  
  
"Just like an angel..." Yue muttered as the light around her shifted once again. He took in a sharp breath, blinking slowly. But it was gone when he opened his eyes. He swore he saw a pair of hands reaching out for her. He shook his head, running his hands over his now sweating face. "It was just my imagination. The angle of the light was just messing with my head." He thought to himself, "Yeah. Just the light..." And with that he brushed it off.  
  
~*~  
  
Kina yawned as she collapsed on her bed face down.  
  
"Is Shui asleep?" Yue asked her, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, she finally is." The red head rubbed her eyes tiredly. She stretched, looking like a regal cat that was sprawled out after just waking up. A knock brought Kina out of her dream world as she had just fallen asleep. "Come in." She yawned, glancing at Yue who was asleep next to her.  
  
"Hey, sorry to bother you so late." Nuriko crept into the room, hidden in the darkness.  
  
"What is it? Did something happen to Shui?" Kina crawled off of the bed, meeting Nuriko in the middle of the room.  
  
"No, she's fine. I meant to give this to you sooner but I forgot and I thought you'd like to see it sometime when nobody was around. It's a letter from John." Nuriko held out a square piece of white paper.  
  
"From...John? My brother...?" The words choked out of her throat. The last time she had talked to him was almost a year ago, when Shui was born.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"John! Did you hear?! I had a baby! A little girl!" Kina happily exclaimed over the phone.  
  
"I don't care. You're not part of this family, traitor! You and that bishonen have ruined my life! And my business! Because of you recovering from your disease so long ago, your story made headlines here in the big city but when my co-workers found out you married a bishonen, lets just say they never left me alone about it! I told you, never call me again!" He screamed at her with venom in his voice.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! It's not my fault! Why can't you be happy for me? You know this is wrong, come on John!" She pleaded with him as she fought with herself, trying to prevent from screaming at him.  
  
"It is all your fault. I could never be happy around you or be happy for you! You have destroyed everything I built, including our family!" And with that, the line went dead.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
"Thanks." Kina forced a smile on her face as Nuriko left the room. Her footfalls echoed through the room as Kina went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She flipped the lights on, blinding her momentarily. Her fingers ached as she tediously ripped the envelope open, her hands trembling. She pulled the thin white paper out and unfolded it, looking at the black words inked onto the paper.  
  
Kina read it out loud, "Dear Kina,  
  
Even though we're separated, we're still a family. I'm in no position to rely on you, because I'm your older brother after all; even though I feel terrible about what I have said to you, I'm still very happy that you are my sister. This "relationship", cannot be destroyed just like that, right? So we haven't had the greatest past together, so let's start over. You are the only hope to continue this family's bloodline. You are trying your best to lead a good life. I hope that you will work hard to live on, in order to protect what is important. No matter what happens, I believe you can manage. So, please be careful of what you do (don't cry about every little thing)... and, remember to look after yourself. Lastly, please send my regards to everyone in your home.  
  
Your brother,  
  
John"  
  
Tears flowed out of her eyes. Tears of joy, awe, surprise, emotions all mixed together. "What is this supposed to mean?"  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story...  
  
Kina: What is this supposed to mean?  
  
John: I HAVE GONE CRAZY, SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTORY EVERYTHING! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kina: OK!  
  
John: WAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lauren: WAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kina: Psy~chos!! walks over, glaring at the two 


	2. Eternal Wind

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kina opened her eyes sluggishly as she felt a strong hand shaking her gentle. "Nnn... oo...more...sleeeeeppp..!!!" She muttered to the person.  
  
"Kina, wake up! Why'd you fall asleep in the bathroom?" Yue raised an eyebrow at her as she opened her eyes, taking in her scenery. A piece of white paper with writing fell to the floor off of her lap.  
  
Suddenly, everything that had occurred came crashing down at her. She put a shaking hand to her forehead then slid back down on the ground feeling a headache already forming.  
  
"You ok?" Yue sat down next to her. Kina silently handed him the letter and soon he finished reading it. "That is really strange of him." The white haired bishonen commented.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's like he wants the past to be forgiven and us to start over, but I just don't know if I can do that. So much has happened. It's strange, I like him. Even though I hate him, I still like him!" Kina stated, her eyes staring ahead of her, watching dust twist in the air like a dancer as rays of sunlight pierced through the blinds.  
  
"Yes...because you like, so you hate..." Yue nodded solemnly.  
  
~~  
  
The light of the sunset spreads,  
  
Coloring your profile  
  
Oh sky, don't lose  
  
Those enchanting colors  
  
~~  
  
"He would always ignore us, even mom and dad. He was ashamed that he was the child of a bishonen and a human. Can you believe it? Instead of standing up for his family, he'd help others put us down." She let out her breath softly, "We got along well at first but as we both grew and realized why people thought we where strange, we slowly grew apart. We both had and still have totally different views on life and so many other things. It's so weird that he'd write a letter so kind like that. Maybe it's some big, sick joke. He refused to come to my wedding, refused to see my child and out of the blue he wants everything to be forgiven?! Can it be that easy? I know I should love all people including my enemies but it's hard. He was against us being married, he wouldn't even talk to me when I became friends with Nuriko!"  
  
"It's ok." Yue wrapped his arm around her, bringing her in close to him.  
  
~~  
  
I guess everything fades  
  
And changes with time  
  
You to, will wave "bye"  
  
As you walk on.  
  
~~  
  
Kina pulled herself up, "Oh well, I guess time will tell." She stood on her tiptoes, stretching. "The day goes on and things must be done."  
  
Yue nodded, watching her with concern. "You sure you're ok?"  
  
Kina glanced at the floor, then back at him. "Yeah, I'm ok. It just caught me off guard. Always like John to pull a stunt like that."  
  
Yue looked down at the bathroom floor, turning the paper over a few times then he tediously stood up also and they left the bathroom.  
  
The two worked around the kitchen, fixing up a scrumptious Saturday morning breakfast. Nuriko and Hotohori sat in the living room, playing with Shui.  
  
"She'll be three years old very soon." Kina smiled, watching little Shui crawl across the room where she presumed chewing on Nuriko's braid.  
  
A sweat drop promptly appeared on the purple (damp) haired bishonen's forehead. Kina was brought out of her trance as the chimes of the doorbell echoed through the house.  
  
"Got it!" Kina jumped up, hoping to see Zion, Nicholas or Shiva. They always seemed to visit at the most unexpected moments. "Hey Shi-" Kina stopped herself in the middle of Shiva's name as she saw two figures who where most definitely not familiar. "How may I help you?" She surveyed the strange appearance of the two men that stood before her. They where clad in dark black business suits, hats and their eyes where shaded with sunglasses.  
  
"Are you Kina?" The man on the left asked.  
  
"Yes." She nodded.  
  
Yue popped up behind her. "Who's there?" But he stopped as he looked at the strangers.  
  
"We need to talk with you. It's about your brother John." The man on the right said coldly.  
  
~~  
  
But there are some things that don't ever change,  
  
That can't ever be put into words:  
  
The feelings that fill your heart.  
  
Pain, come now,  
  
Become an eternal wind.  
  
Keep blowing,  
  
To wrap around your stooped-over shoulders.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm sorry to report this to you but...may we come in?" The left man stated.  
  
Kina nodded, fear filling her mind as she felt her stomach churn. She pulled back the door, letting the two men enter the house.  
  
"John had been missing for about four days until we found his car. He had been involved in some kind of car accident but the body was unidentifiable. We did find his wallet in his pocket and it was his car. I'm sorry for this loss. You have my sympathy." The man said to Kina, his voice so monotone she thought he was some kind of robot lying to her.  
  
~~  
  
I am always watching you  
  
Even if  
  
You're in a far off place.  
  
If we are reborn,  
  
I will be born as myself.  
  
Then I will find you,  
  
Once again  
  
Even though all things that have a shape  
  
Have limits,  
  
I want to tell you that there are some things  
  
That never fade.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh...my...God..." Yue muttered under his breath.  
  
Kina stepped backwards, shaking her head no. "I-It's not true!! I just got a l-letter from him!! He c-can't be dead! I never told him I was s-sorry and...and that I l-loved him, even if h-he was a b-bad b..brother!!!" She screamed, stepping backwards as her body shook with sobs that began erupting from her throat. The red head turned, fleeing for her room.  
  
"K-Kina!!" Yue turned, running after her.  
  
~~  
  
Just because you were nearby  
  
That alone enabled me  
  
To walk even this steep a road.  
  
Loneliness, come now,  
  
Become an eternal wind. From now on,  
  
Keep blowing,  
  
Pushing at your back as you walk alone.  
  
~~  
  
The man turned and whispered to Nuriko, "We're sorry."  
  
"Just go. Thank you for informing us." Nuriko gave the man a sad look.  
  
"Here is the location and date of the funeral. We would like to speak to you again to sort out his will." The man on the right handed Nuriko a stack of papers.  
  
"Thanks." He shut the door after the two men left. Nuriko heaved a sigh, "And when everything was going so well, how could you just die John?! You know how much you mean to Kina and how hard it was for her when you where never there for her! You knew she was always watching over you, even if it was from afar!" Nuriko slammed his fist into the couch. Hotohori walked over, comforting his friend. Shui began to cry, sensing something wrong.  
  
"Hush Shui." Hotohori picked up Shui, bouncing her on his knee.  
  
~~  
  
I want to save you with love unseen  
  
Until we meet again someday.  
  
Now, unchanging things are nothing but  
  
Continually glittering emotions  
  
That have gone unspoken.  
  
~~  
  
Kina collapsed on the bed, crying into the sheets.  
  
"Are you ok?" Yue walked over to her, sitting next to her as he reached out.  
  
"I don't want your sympathy! I never got to tell him how I truly felt!" Kina turned to him, unleashing her anger on the nearest living form near her, which happened to be Yue, "I lost my brother so many years ago, not physically but emotionally. But I could have gained him back! And I didn't! I must pay the price for my sins. Now I lost him for real and I lost all chance of forgiveness! When you lose something that's important to you, the p-pain in your heart, is something you can n-never get over...especially when what you have is the only one in the whole world. Those who have suffered...I wanted to stop John from the anger he was nursing inside of himself, however I could only watch...and now...h-he's gone! I don't know what's the right thing to do!! What do I do to stop this pain? To heal? He was my brother and now...now he's GONE!!! If this chain of death continues, first Mom, then Dad, Tigress, and John...if this continues...even Shui will suffer, she will never know her Uncle John!!"  
  
Yue wrapped his arms around her, "I think...as long as you don't lose hope, you're doing the right thing. Take for example, something you've thrown away, you can search your whole life for it, but you can never find it. So, relax but don't give up. Maybe it was a wrong body. Maybe somebody stole his car and wallet then got in an accident! John might be out in some motel trying to get back home. There will be hope, Right?"  
  
Kina attempted to stifle a sob, thinking to herself, "You never know when normal life is going to fall apart..." She tried to clear her head, to think straight. "Don't run away, face the challenge, even the sorrowful things...Shiva said it's the thing that a woman has to prepare for before greeting her happiest moment...but when will that moment come? Is life supposed to be this painful?! If being an adult means giving things up...t- then I never want to grow up!!!"  
  
~~  
  
Pain, come now,  
  
Become an eternal wind.  
  
Keep blowing,  
  
To wrap around your stooped-over shoulders.  
  
I am always watching you  
  
Even if  
  
You're in a far off place.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet Another Story...  
  
Left Man: I'm sorry to inform you of this but...  
  
Kina: ::gasp:: Yes?!  
  
Left Man: John w-was...  
  
Kina: WAS?!?!  
  
Left Man: Eaten by a giant Cheese Puff...  
  
Kina: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko: YUMMY! 


	3. Strolls in the Park

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"It'll be ok." Yue wrapped his strong arms around her, letting her bury her face in his chest and cry into his shirt.  
  
Kina looked up and quietly stated, "I always feel like I'm wandering around the edge of a cliff, knowing fully well that if I take one step ahead, I'll fall to my death. Yet I still can't resist jumping down."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yue pulled back from her gently.  
  
"I don't believe he's dead. I mean he just can't be! Or he could be dead and he didn't send that letter. I'm just jumping off the cliff, aren't I?" She stared at the floor now. She was in total denial.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Kina but I've got to go to work now. Nuriko will be here, ok?" Yue kissed her tenderly, putting his hand up to her cheek. He stroked away a few stray tears with his thumb. He wasn't really sure what to say to her and he didn't understand why she wouldn't just accept he was dead. I mean, it's not like they got along or anything, they where enemies, weren't they? Sometimes he just didn't understand Kina. "Do you know what it means to suffer to the point that you want to die? I've felt that, when I lost everything dear to me with my village. You can only tell after you've lived your entire life. You shouldn't act like you know everything...it's okay to depend on others when you're suffering... as long as you keep on going. In the future... it will be your turn to help others. But don't make others sad. The person who thinks of you is... all of us who believe in you!" He turned around, leaving to room.  
  
Kina slowly sunk down to the floor, "I don't want you to leave Yue..." She muttered, her voice sounding broken, "Don't leave...b-because I feel so...so...sad and so helpless...! Why is it that compared with when we are happy together, I want you more now?" But Yue didn't hear for he was already gone. Shui crawled through the open doorway. She spotted her mother out of the corner of her innocent, blue eyes and was instantly hugging her mom. "Hello there, Shui." Kina sniffed up her tears and smiled, picking up the little girl. She looked down at her smiling daughter, "In the days to come...I may have some hard times to cope with, but...we'll both go on!"  
  
Shui smiled as if she agreed with Kina and with that the two stood up and left the room, Shui held up in her mother's arms.  
  
"When you love someone, you can draw strength from it and surmount any obstacle." Nuriko read out loud, hoping Kina would hear this and maybe she would draw strength from it, as Kina and Shui entered the room. "Oh, hey! How are you...doing?" He softly asked Kina with concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm ok." She nodded, trying to put on a smile.  
  
"Good." Nuriko pulled her into a tight embrace. "Hotohori left for work already, so it's just the two of us. Want to go out and get some fresh air?"  
  
"I'd like to except Shui needs to be fed and she needs to take a nap." Kina replied.  
  
"Easy! Shiva said she would stop by and watch Shui!!!" Nuriko smirked, he had this all planned out. He wanted to take Kina out to get her mind clear and relaxed and since Shiva had heard the news, she wanted to come down and see how Kina was doing.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure if I want to leave Shui behind..." Kina tried to refuse then realized what Nuriko had said. "HEY! Shiva's down here!?"  
  
"She said she was passing through so she'd stop by! Come onnnnnn Kina! Take a break, you need it!!!!! Pleasssseeee!!" Nuriko put on his best puppy dog face and begged Kina to go out.  
  
"ARGH!" She sighed, "Fine!" Kina exclaimed while smirking, happy to finally shut up Nuriko and his nagging.  
  
"YEAH!!!" The purple haired bishonen bounced out of the room.  
  
Kina sighed, thinking to herself. "I can act cheerful all I want...but even that has its limits..." But she had no more time to ponder as Shiva walked into the house.  
  
"Hey! I heard about..." Shiva ran up to her friend, pulling Kina into a worried embrace.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I'm ok...Shiva, it's great to see you! Oohhh, I've missed you!" Kina squealed with excitement, she hadn't seen Shiva for a while.  
  
"I've missed you too! Shui, you've gotten so big and cute!!" Shiva ran over, hugging the little confused Shui. "We're going to have tons of fun together while mommy goes out for a while!"  
  
"Ready to go?" Nuriko strutted into the room sporting black slacks, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.  
  
"Yeah." Kina grabbed her gray jacket, pulling it over her arms.  
  
"We'll be back in a few hours or so! Thanks Shiva!" Nuriko and Kina both waved. Kina couldn't wait to get back home so she could catch up with Shiva. The door closed behind the pair as they stepped out onto the street.  
  
"MOOOOMMMMMMMY!!!!!" Shui cried as Shiva ran over to Shui, trying to stop the girl from screaming.  
  
"Quiet! Aunt Shiva is here! Mommy will be back!! QUIET!!" Shiva sighed, feeling a headache already forming.  
  
Shui sniffed, "S-s..iva?" She tried to say Shiva's name.  
  
"Yeah! I'm your mommy's friend." Shiva smiled, amazed at how quick this kid caught on. "We go way back!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kina watched the cement pass underneath her feet as her and Nuriko walked side by side down the street. "I know I must remain strong and can't give up easily...yet the more I pretend to be brave, the more I crave for a pair of warm arms to embrace me. I'm not strong at all...if someone holds me tightly in his arms...how am I supposed to face him? Oh I'm so confused. Yue and I also want a normal life, but...why do people have to suffer for it...?" She thought to herself as her footfalls softly echoed.  
  
"Want some ice cream Kina?" Nuriko stopped, causing her to run into him.  
  
"Sure." Kina nodded as they both stepped into the parlor, ordering their selected treat and sitting down at a table. They both sat in silence as they munched on their food. The sorrowful red head looked up. For a brief moment, Nuriko was taken back. When he looked into Kina's eyes, they seemed...so sad and confused.  
  
Her voice cracked as she quietly muttered to Nuriko. "John was just like me. Even though his heart was torn, and he cried out... he DID love somebody. If that letter was true, then he did love me, mom and dad! He...did! I just know it!" Kina looked down at the table as she fought the tears that where now surfacing. "Stop crying Kina, you're a wimp! Tears will get you no where!" She tried to lecture herself but failed.  
  
Nuriko rested his hand on hers, causing her to take in a sharp breath. "Cry Kina, it's ok. It'll make you feel better. Don't hold back your tears, you'll be dishonest to yourself if you do."  
  
She smiled at him. "I guess...Instead of fighting fate...you should accept it, and face it. And also...Even though it's short, my life is the most important... I want to be happier than anyone!" Kina closed her eyes then opened them again, a new hope surfacing inside of herself.  
  
"It'll be ok! I know I have the strength to survive, no matter where or how I end up. And I gained this strength from you! So you need to live on as well, Kina! If not for yourself, then for Yue!" Nuriko stated as they both stood up and left the shop.  
  
"I know...once I've made up my mind, I can be strong!" Kina smiled. She was recovering from this tragic event slowly, but she was recovering. And that was a good thing. "So how are you and Hotohori?" Kina perked up, shifting the subject. She loved to get into their business.  
  
"We're good. I-I really love him Kina and I'm truly happy with him." Nuriko blushed. They entered the park, strutting down the dirt pathway towards an old set of swings. "But I don't know how to express my feelings."  
  
Kina sat down on the swing, holding on to the chains on both sides of her. Nuriko pulled back the swing and pushed it forward gently. With each push her red hair swung back and forth with her body. She went into a deep thought for a moment then spoke up. "True 'love' is actually very hard to understand. Everyone is looking for love, fighting for love...but because they cannot bear to say it out loud, they express it in different ways. Love...is not an easy thing. It's much deeper than 'like' because it is so precious...it cannot be easily said out loud." She watched him out of the corner of her eye. Watching him blush and take in her words. "Love is not something that can make everyone happy and not hurt anyone's feelings. There's no way to make it perfect for everyone. It's more important to be honest with your feelings and treasure it. So do an act of love from your heart! Be honest and if you can and truly mean it, tell him you love him!"  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
"Nuri, push me higher! I wanna go hiiiigher!!!" A twelve-year-old Kina wined as a twelve-year-old Nuriko pushed her on the same swing.  
  
"Okkkk!!" Nuriko gave her a great big push.  
  
"I wanna reach the stars!!! I wanna fly up and be an angel!!" Kina reached up, letting go of the swing and jumping into the air.  
  
"KINA!!!!" Nuriko ran over to where she had fallen hard into the dirt. He helped her stand up. "You dork!!!"  
  
"Owww...why can't I fly like mommy? I wanna be an angel tooooo!!" She cried as blood dripped down her knee.  
  
"You haveta be an angel on earth! You can't have wings but you do have a heart!" Nuriko chirped as he wiped her leg clean.  
  
"You're so smart Nuri!" Kina hugged her friend.  
  
~ End of Flash Back ~  
  
"You always lectured and helped me here! Now it's the opposite!" Kina laughed. "I still want to reach for the stars." She held her hand up towards the clouds above them.  
  
"Then keep on reaching." Nuriko smirked. With a flash, Kina jumped off of the swing and landed on her feet.  
  
"Let's go back home. It's an hour walk so let's get start before it's too dark." Kina stepped over to Nuriko. "Thanks...Nuri...I can always count on you to make me feel better." She wrapped her arm around his and smiled as they walked towards home. 


	4. Disoriented Vision

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Nuriko rose an eyebrow as red and blue lights could be seen flashing from their neighborhood.  
  
"I don't know." Kina shrugged as they walked down the street. "Maybe somebody is setting off fireworks? Oh, fire is fun!" She put on a cheesy grin.  
  
"Oh-my-gosh. Look!" Nuriko stopped walking as he spotted two cars with flashing lights on the roof. "Those are police cars. And they're park in front of our house!!!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Kina squinted her eyes and gasped when she realized Nuriko was right, and she had been praying he was wrong. She grabbed onto Nuriko's hand and pulled him forward, breaking into a sprint. "COME ON!!"  
  
Yellow tape ran from two police cars around the front of their home. A tiny crowd of people where watching, wondering what all the commotion was. Kina stopped as she tried to push her way through the crowd.  
  
"What happened!?" Nuriko asked an elderly woman.  
  
"Somebody broke into that house there sonny. But the house owners are missing." She reported to him.  
  
Kina's eyes shot open as two names flashed in her mind. "Shui and Shiva!" She shoved through the last group of people then ran under the yellow caution tape, promptly followed by Nuriko.  
  
"This is a crime scene! Get back here lady!!" A chubby policeman called to them as he tried to run after them.  
  
"This IS MY HOUSE!" Kina turned and screamed at him then burst through the front door. Nuriko and Kina both stared at the scene, completely dumbfounded as the color drained from their face. They both took in a sharp breath. Their couch was torn, books thrown across the room, picture frames where shatter, glass littered the floor along with blood red rose pedals from the roses Yue had bought Kina the day before. Everything had somehow been broken or thrown out of place. In the corner of the room Hotohori was standing, his face a white color and Yue was facing him with his back turned to Kina. Kina stepped towards them but came to a halt when she heard a crunching noise under her feet. She moved back and looked down. Where her foot had once been was a picture of Yue, Shui and herself. And the frame was smashed, the glass shooting up and disfiguring their faces.  
  
Disdain filled her heart for the person who did this. "YUE! HORI! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE'S SHIVA AND SHUI?! WHO DID THIS!?!?!" Kina ran over to him, grabbing Yue and turning him so he faced her. Tears where streaked down his cheek, smearing mud that had somehow found it's way to his face, most likely from digging through all the debris. But before he could answer a yelled pierced through the air.  
  
"WE FOUND HER OVER HERE!" A policeman ran out of the spare bedroom. The four, along with some others, ran into the room. Shiva was on the floor, dried blood on her forehead. It looked as if she had been beaten then shoved under the bed. Bruises and cuts covered her body and her skin was a ghastly pale. Her brown hair now hung loosely around her face, framing the moment forever in the hearts of those around her. Her lips where a mixed color of red with a slight tint of blue. Dirt and blood was layered in her hair and her glasses where smashed near where her distorted arm was out stretched.  
  
"Oh my God..." Kina's eyes widened in horror. "Is...she...?" The red head fell to the floor, shaking her friend's limp body. "She has to be unconscious! She's alive!! SHE HAS TO BE OK!!!!!"  
  
"I'm a doctor." One of the officers kneeled down, pushing Kina away from Shiva. He lifted up Shiva's arm and held his finger down on her wrist. "There's a faint pulse! She's still alive but barely! We've got to get her to the hospital NOW!"  
  
The two police officers ran out of the room, returning with a group of paramedics who had just arrived. Ever so carefully they lifted Shiva's limp body onto a stretcher and proceeded to carry her outside into the ambulance.  
  
"Where's Shui!?!?! WHERE'S SHUI!?!?" Kina ran from the room, relieved that Shiva was ok, for now, but worry flooded her about her daughter. She ran out and collapsed near Yue. The red head stood in front of him and began to pound on his chest, screaming in his face for him to answer her. Yue's eyes could not face his wife's. He had been too late. He walked in to find their home destroyed along with their lives. What if they never found Shui? Kina could never get over that, and he was afraid he would never be able to also. He was supposed to be the strong, supportive husband, wasn't he? But he couldn't think as Kina punched him harder, "WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER!?!??!? TELL ME NOW DAMMIT!! YOU JERK!!! TELL ME!!!!" Her voice cracked as she broke down in tears. Yue stared past her head; his lips pulled in a tight line as he refused to answer. He took her blows, not even wincing as she punched harder. Her eyes where now red and puffy from crying and her voice was breaking as she kept yelling. "GIVE ME BACK OUR DAUGHTER NOW!!!!!!!" Her blows came lighter now as she felt her body being drained of all energy. Kina saw the truth in Yue's eyes, and the pain. She knew what had happened. She knew Shui was gone and she knew why Yue refused to answer her questions. It was because he knew she couldn't face the fact that her daughter was missing, possibly kidnapped or dead. He couldn't even say the words out loud, for fear he would break down like Kina was doing just now. And she felt like the entire world was against her. She fell to her knees but Yue caught her, bring her into his arms. He encircled her in an embrace so tight that even his wings seemed to hug her. Kina's body went limp inside of his embrace, letting her muscles relax as she wept into his chest and she could feel his own tears drop onto her head.  
  
Hotohori rested his hand on Kina's shoulder. "She's missing. They think whoever broke in kidnapped her. I think you should go with Shiva to the hospital."  
  
She began to protest. "I should be here incase they find Shui! She needs her mommy! SHE NEEDS ME!!" Kina wailed as Nuriko grabbed onto her, his strength coming into use as he dragged her out of the house.  
  
"You should be with Shiva right now. She needs you. If we get any word of Shui, we'll call you..." Hotohori gave Kina a stern look.  
  
"The world has turned it's back on me again! I can't leave...they might find her....Shiva is strong, she'll be ok!" Kina began to run back into the house but was stopped by Nuriko.  
  
"When you think the world has turned it's back on you, take another look. Maybe you turned your back on the world." Hotohori pointed to the ambulance and gave her a threatening glare. "Shiva may not be as strong as you think she is. Your friend needs you and when the time comes, so will your daughter. So be with Shiva and when we find Shui, be with her then. Don't turn your back on the world and don't turn you back on Shiva."  
  
Kina bowed her head in shame as she gradually walked to the ambulance, getting into the vehicle. The two doors where shut and a woman doctor joined Kina in the back. Kina stared down at Shiva's pale face as tubs where inserted into her friend's body. "W-what happened Shiva?!" The red head fell to her knees, burying her face into the brown haired girl's bloody shirt. All she wanted to do was run away. Make it all stop. This was all too much for her. First John dies, then Shui is kidnapped or even killed and Shiva was possibly dying! She had just gotten over John and now...now it all had to fall apart!  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" Kina turned, ramming her fist into the side of the car. Her knuckles split from the impact. Crimson blood came out in small beads, forming over her hand.  
  
"Calm down and please put your seatbelt on, the back of the ambulance tends to get a bit rocky sometimes." The doctor rested her hand on Kina's shoulder.  
  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The red head violently pushed the woman away from her, backing into the corner of the car. She pulled her knees up to her chest and began to scream at the lady, blaming her for everything that had happened. "YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU!? CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?? MAKE SHIVA BETTER NOW! MAKE HER BETTER OR...OR ELSE I'LL...I'LL HURT YOU....OR...DO SOMETHING WORSE!!!!" Her entire body shook as she pulled herself up; grabbing onto some medical supplies that had been placed near where she now sat. Kina found a needle filled with a red colored liquid and began to walk towards the woman. "FIX HER OR ELSE!!!!!" Her voice shrieked as she rose above the woman, her iron grip on the needle shaking. Memories of her and Shiva flashed through her mind, going in order from when they where toddlers to the present. She pulled back her arm, ready to plunge it into the woman. Fear shone from the woman's face as she backed away from Kina.  
  
"J-just put that down! We're doing the best we can for her...we need to get to the hospital!" Her voice shook as the doctor tried to get this crazy woman away from her.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT DOING YOUR BEST! IT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! MAKE HER BETTER NOW!!" Kina dove at her just as the car swerved, causing her to trip and crash into the side of the ambulance. Pain seared down her arm as she pulled herself up, glaring at the woman with insanity in her eyes. Kina was impervious to any kind of plea. She had lost all control of herself and didn't even see the wrong in what she was doing. Once she had been pushed this far, it was hard to stop her. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't be stopped. This was another curse on her. Only twice had she been liked this. One was when her parents died and the other was when she had an attack from her weak heart and Nuriko had told Yue about her condition. Nuriko had saved her the first time and Yue had saved her the second. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong, she had gone crazy, lost it, been driven off the edge.  
  
"I'm compelled to stop you no matter what! If you would just calm down we can work through this peacefully! I know you've been through a lot but if you would just stop and look at what you're doing! What would your friend think of you right now?!" The doctor warned Kina. Kina looked deplorable. Her hair was sticking out every which way and her skin was a ghastly color, her eyes seemed to glow with a psychotic look and her eyes where encircled with a red color from her tears. Blood dripped down a gash in her arm from when she fell.  
  
"It doesn't matter what Shiva thinks of me right now! It won't matter to her if she doesn't live!! SO MAKE HER BETTER RIGHT NOW!!!!" Kina ran at the doctor, holding the needle in the air, ready to thrust it down into her.  
  
The woman panicked. Here was some crazy, demonic girl running at her with a needle ready to be jammed into her. But what scared the doctor more was Kina didn't realize what liquid was held within the needle. When injected into a person, who has gone into shock, it relaxes them and makes the shock wear off but when injected to a normal functioning person, it could kill him. She had to defend herself somehow. In pure fear, she reached behind her and grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be a sharp surgical knife.  
  
"GET AWAY!" The doctor held the knife out as Kina loomed above her, holding the needle.  
  
"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW KINA!" A voice rang out clearly, "I know you're upset and I know things look really bad right now but this poor, innocent doctor has nothing to do with it! She is trying to help you and I! So just calm down and come back to your senses or else I might NOT be saved, because of you!!" Shiva's voice screamed in Kina's mind.  
  
Hot tears streamed down Kina's face as her quivering hands cautiously lowered themselves down. Her hands shook so much that the needle dropped out of her grip and rolled across the floor. "I-I'm sorry....s-sorry!!" She sobbed.  
  
"Good." The doctor sighed with relief. "I won't charge you with this...I understand what you're going through, I lost my best friends once. You're very lucky, normal people would be suing your butt off right now." She laughed as Kina stared at her in amazement, merely inches apart from her. This woman was an angel! Kina hadn't even thought about what the results of her actions could have led to. What if she killed the woman? Or if she charged her with assault? And here she was saying she wasn't. But she didn't have time to ponder on how forgiving this woman was. Without warning, the car hit a bump, causing the back of it to jump a bit into the air. Kina, being weak from the recent events, lost her footing and collapsed forward into the doctor. The woman was still holding out the knife. Pain rushed through her stomach as the knife embedded itself into Kina's flesh. A stream of blood was absorbed into her shirt, staining it a dark red. She stumbled backwards, her eyes opened in shock. "S-sorry..." Kina muttered as her hand flew down to her stomach. They went towards the knife that was protruding from her. She reached to pull it out but stopped because all at once the world began to blur in front of her. She swayed back and forth for a moment then her eyes rolled backwards and she was sprawled out on the floor. The world had gone black for her. 


	5. Cross My Heart

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Black feathers drifted around her body. All around her was a black void and she was floating endlessly in it. She looked around to see that the black feathers were coming from a pair of black wings that protruded from her back. "Completeness and forever-ness...do not exist. No matter how painful it is, while one is alive there are things that they can not forget no matter how much they want to forget. The only choice we "humans" have is to accept it...." Kina said out loud softly as the memories of what she did and what happened flashed through her mind. "They all call me little angel, my mom, Yue...but I'm not an angel. I'm a fallen, black angel, if I even deserve that title. I'm worthless...I almost took the life of another. What kind of person am I? I don't deserve to live." She curled in a ball, letting herself float into a deep sleep, away from humanity and the world. Bringing herself to a place of where nobody could bother her. Where nobody could her hurt again. Where she would be alone...forever...  
  
~*~  
  
1 "She did WHAT?!?!" Yue stared at the doctor in total shock. "I'm so sorry! Is she ok?! How is Shiva?" The white haired bishonen bombarded her with questions. Nuriko and Hotohori stood next to Yue, both in a grim silence.  
  
"Shiva is presently ok but she has gone into a coma. We think it is because she took a strong blow to the side of her head and she has slipped into a kind of subconscious sleep. Her body is beginning to heal and luckily she only ended up with some bruises, cuts, and a broken arm. Except she's in a coma. I've seen this a lot before and usually they recover from a week to months, it all depends on the person. Whoever did this to her knew what they where doing. They hit her in the exact spot that wouldn't leave her in a coma forever, but in one for a while." The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry. Now about Kina...she was stabbed in the stomach but thankfully she just missed some internal organs. Lady luck must be with those two right now. It is a minor flesh wound and should heal up pretty quickly. Before she was stabbed she received a large gash which we stitched up on her left arm. She should be awake by now but she hasn't shown any movement or such. I don't understand that such minor injuries would cause her to still be unconscious. It all matters on her will to wake up from now on." She patted Yue on his shoulder then turned to leave. "I have other patients I need to attend to. You can go see them both in that room over there. Oh, and don't be too mad at her when she wakes up. She did the whole thing out of love, no matter how strange that may sound."  
  
"That woman is a saint." Nuriko bit his lip. "I would have thought she'd never go near Kina after this and that she would charge her with assault!"  
  
Yue pulled back the door, feeling the cold metal handle in his hand as he then shut it behind him. Nuriko and Hotohori walked in, looking at the scene but stopped as Yue turned back to them. "Could you leave us alone for a bit?"  
  
"Sure." They both spun around and stepped out of the room.  
  
Yue sat next to Kina's bed. The room was painted an aqua green but the lights where turned down so it gave it an eerie atmosphere. Shiva was in a starch white bed across the room where a white curtain was pulled shut around her. She appeared much better than before and had been cleaned off. Her skin had more color to it and her cuts appeared less serious than before. But Yue was sorry that this was not the same for Kina. Her skin had taken on the ghastly pale color and it seemed to stick to her bones, matching the white color of the bed sheets. Her eyes where shut as if she was in a peaceful sleep but her expression was that of sorrow and torment. Her hair framed her thin face and hung limply around her.  
  
Yue reached out and gently took a hold of her tiny hand. "Kina..."  
  
~~  
  
In this world there's sadness so profound you can't even cry  
  
Like you're being surrounded by a deep, endless darkness...  
  
Yes, it was your sweet voice calling my name  
  
That saved me from despair when I stood at the cliff's edge.  
  
~~  
  
Kina pulled her legs up to her chest and began to cry as her black wings enveloped her. She was still inside of her dream world, her place away from everything and everyone. Her face crumpled up in grief and misery as she began to weep, burying her face into her legs. "Why do bad things like this have to happen? Why can't everyone be happy together? WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE TO SUFFER!?!?" She screamed out in agony. "I just want to be with Yue and my friends even though I don't deserve it! And I want us to all be together, happily and forever. But no! Something always has to shatter my perfect world, my dreams! Why can't I do something to stop this sadness, this hurt? To stop these terrible things from occurring? I can't just stand aside and watch in silence! Isn't that wrong?! Isn't it wrong to just watch others suffer and to suffer alone also? Why must my heart hurt so badly? Why must one constantly face trials? Why can't the world just leave us alone and let us be happy! Is that too much to ask!? IS IT!?!"  
  
~~  
  
Let's become one, holding each other so that  
  
The two crosses we bear become one.  
  
Just I wanna be with you  
  
1.1 Cross my heart  
  
~~  
  
Yue squeezed her hand a bit then let his grip relax. Her face seemed to wince and cry out. He could hear her pleads and her words inside his heart. His strong hand reached out and carefully brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. He could hear louder now, her crying out for him, crying out for answers, crying out for someone to hold her. Yue crawled onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok Kina, I'm here with you. I'll never leave you. Don't give me this self-pity crap either! Somebody loves you! Everybody has somebody that loves them even if they don't realize it! I know things are bad right now...but...but you've got to have faith. You taught me that...so hold on! Hold on for me! And we'll get Shui back, together! We'll wake Shiva up! We'll face the world and conquer it...together..."  
  
~~  
  
An astonishing light runs through  
  
My fingers, my body, my soul...  
  
The awakening dawn wraps around both of us,  
  
And I vow:  
  
Just I wanna be with you forever. I love you.  
  
~~  
  
Kina lifted her head up, her eyes looking through the black world that surrounded her. "Is someone there...?" Her voice quietly exclaimed. "I'm all alone. I can't be hurt anymore. Nobody can hurt me here...nobody! Nothing bad can ever happen again! Nothing! Do you hear me world!? You can't get me in here! No matter how much you us to make me suffer, you can't get me in here anymore!! I finally found a way to beat you! These things you put us through, these trials, are...are pointless! You say it is to make us stronger? But what do we have to be strong about? We are constantly put through sufferings and trials but for what cost? Too high if you ask me! If you find love, can't you let them live in eternal bliss and peacefulness? Does everything have to be corrupt and ruined? Everything in my life has to somehow go wrong! Why? Haven't you hurt me enough Life?! I have so many questions...so many things I don't understand...I want to stay here forever, with no more aching in my heart...b-but...I'm a-all alone..."  
  
~~  
  
Fate tests us, but  
  
I'll put my hand to my chest & make the sign of the cross  
  
We won't be separated: Cross my heart  
  
I've found a love that I would risk my life to keep.  
  
I finally know why I had to live a life tainted with loneliness  
  
~~  
  
Yue held onto her tighter, but with gentleness at the same time. He could hear her words, could feel her pain seeping out of her body, could sense her confusion and hurt. And all he wanted to do was make it all better for her, even if it cost him the world. Making her happy was all that mattered to him. She was crying out for him and all he wanted to do was hold her, whisper to her, tell her he loved her and he wished time would stop for him. He ran his hand over her cheek tenderly. "I'll be there for you Kina, always. I'll never leave your side, I promise you that. Cross my heart. I will always love you. People suffer but there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is accept it, share the pain of others so it's easier and move on. Life gives us trials to test us, to make us a better person in the end. It isn't too much to ask to be happy, you just have to fight for your happiness, work for it. People don't have to suffer alone, you can help them. And you shouldn't stand aside and watch others suffer, you should help them. So let me help you. I don't have all the answers and I might never but I can tell you this, I can give you this answer...I will do everything I can to make that ache in your heart go away, let your pain be mine..."  
  
~~  
  
Holding each other gently, as if in prayer...  
  
I'll leave my love behind within you.  
  
Just I wanna be with you  
  
Cross my heart  
  
My love pours forth endlessly  
  
For your eyes, for your skin, for your warmth.  
  
Just whisper  
  
That you wish the passing time would stop.  
  
~~  
  
"Yue....Yue....I-I'm so-so sorry! Forgive me! I-I don't want to be alone! I don't want to...be alone...forever. I want to be with you and everybody else! So we can be happy together and we can help each other! I want to be with everybody, always! I don't want anybody to be sad because of me...I want to make people happy. I want to help others. I want to be a better person in the end. I want to be with you!!!!" Kina pulled herself up as she tried to fight through the darkness, "I don't care what happens to me as long as I can be with you! With everybody! I want to share your pain!!! Let us live without regret...I want us to help each other through the tough times so we can look forward to the happy times! I don't want to suffer alone...without you...Cross my heart..." Kina cried as she fought through the darkness, feeling her black wings fading away, turning to a pearl-like white color. "Everybody has black and white wings, it is just our choice of which ones we want to wear..."  
  
~~  
  
Just I wanna be with you forever. I feel you.  
  
If you can love someone so much,  
  
There's nothing to regret, even if you die.  
  
I won't let you go: Cross my heart.  
  
Let all that we are become one, so that  
  
The two crosses we bear become one.  
  
Just I wanna be with you  
  
Cross my heart  
  
~~  
  
Kina's eyes shot open as she jolted awake. Yue was still holding onto her tightly. She turned, facing him and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an even tighter embrace. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed while she kept muttering to him, "I thought I heard you calling me!! I thought I did...!!! I didn't want to be alone! I didn't want to leave you....! I love you! Cross my heart! Cross my heart!!!"  
  
Yue ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back tenderly. He whispered into her ear, "Shh, it's ok. I love you too. I'll always be here for you, always...cross my heart..."  
  
~~  
  
An astonishing light runs through  
  
My fingers, my body, my soul...  
  
The awakening dawn wraps around both of us,  
  
And I vow:  
  
Just I wanna be with you forever.  
  
I love you.  
  
Fate tests us, but  
  
I'll put my hand to my chest and make the sign of the cross  
  
We won't be separated: Cross my heart. 


	6. Meet the...GRANDMA?! -Reveled Mysteries-

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 6  
  
An old woman watched Kina and Yue from the shadows of the room before she stepped forward. Her voice sounded like the wind sweeping over an empty desert as she muttered, "I thought I sensed powerful magic at work here."  
  
Kina and Yue broke from their embrace. They thought they where the only ones in the room besides Shiva. And she wasn't about to wake up any time soon.  
  
"Who's there?!" Yue stood up in front of Kina defensively.  
  
"Don't think you can beat me, little boy! I mean no harm!" An old woman stepped out of the shadows. She was short and her skin had the appearance of a shriveled up orange. White hair stick out around her head and it was pulled back in a tight bun. Yue winced at the sight of her.  
  
"GRANDMA!" Kina leapt out of the bed, hugging the old woman. "It's so great to see you! Where have you been this time?"  
  
"Oh just out and about. I've been spending the last year around the globe as usual. Africa, Asia, England, the normal places." Grandma shrugged. "Next time you should join me! Who is this young man? Very nice, may I say, if he is yours! Hmm" She walked up to Yue, poking and prodding him.  
  
"Could you please not poke me there?" Yue smacked her hand away from his rear end.  
  
Grandma chuckled, "Six pack, cute face, nice hair, firm buttock! Congratulation's Kina, you did an excellent job!"  
  
"He's my husband Grandma. Thanks." The two gave each other a high five, "But our d-daughter w-was...."  
  
"Yes honey, I know. She was kidnapped." She patted Kina's back gently. "And I know why."  
  
"You do?! TELL ME GRANDMA!!" Both Yue and Kina jumped towards Grandma.  
  
"That, my child, is a long story. I guess I'll have to tell it now." She sat down, "But first could you get your dear old grandmother something to eat and drink?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Fine Grandma." Kina walked out of the room. "And I'm guessing I'M the one paying for it...!" She grumbled.  
  
"KINA!" Nuriko and Hotohori both ran at her as she walked out of her room, pulling Kina into a hug with an iron grip.  
  
"I'm sorry you two!" She hugged them back, "I'll be right back!" And with that, she disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Grandma edged closer to Yue. "So you are the man my daughter wants to be with forever? You better treat her well, or ELSE!" She punched into her hand.  
  
"Sure, what are you going to do GRANDMA?" Yue mocked her.  
  
"I have my ways." Her hand mysteriously made it's way onto his thigh where she began digging her nails into him.  
  
"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!" Yue cried.  
  
"AAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S TAIITSUKUN!!" Nuriko and Hotohori both shrieked, diving behind the crying Yue who was now nursing his wound.  
  
"Shut up you two! It's me, Grandma!" Grandma gave them a cross look.  
  
"GRANDMA!" They both went running up to her, hugging her tightly. They both seemed to take on the appearance of kittens as they nuzzled against her.  
  
"You leeches! What are you doing?!" Yue slid up and whispered to Nuriko.  
  
"It's either this or get our butts whooped by her!" Nuriko hissed back. "She's stronger than she looks."  
  
"I've missed you both!" Grandma stoked their heads. "Still got that six pack I see!"  
  
"How does she do it?! She didn't even touch or look at my stomach!!" Hotohori whispered to Nuriko. "And she knew I had such a beautiful eight pack!"  
  
"Uh, Hori, she said six. Any ways...I think she has powers!!" Nuriko's face turned into a white color.  
  
"Me too! She is from Kina's mother's side. She travels a ton so we don't see her much." Hotohori nodded vigorously.  
  
Kina walked back in, carrying a pile of sandwiches wrapped in tinfoil along with a group of water bottles. "Every take one then we need to talk about our next move."  
  
Grandma took a long sip of her water then sat it back down. "Kina was saved...because she had you to cry along with her, Nuriko. Then she had Hotohori also, and now you Yue. It was also because of you Nuriko, that she was able to be true to herself and speak what was in her heart-" She paused then went on. "But somebody was never there for him. And that is why he kidnapped her. Now why would he want your daughter Shui? That is a question I'm sure you would all like to know. You may find this hard to believe but what I am about to tell you is true."  
  
The three huddled around Grandma, staring intently at her.  
  
"Kina....you are truly the descendant of...." Her face grew very grave.  
  
"Of...." Kina sucked in her breath.  
  
"OF A MONKEY!! WAHAHAHAHA!" Grandma burst into laughter.  
  
The three did a smashing face fault.  
  
"G-Grandmaaaa!!" Kina pulled herself up. "Be serious!!!"  
  
"Fine! You ruin all of my fun!" Grandma rolled her eyes. "Many centuries ago there was a tale about an angel. It is said that there once as a little angel who grew lonesome up in the heavens so she would sit and watch the people on Earth. She especially liked to watch a little boy who lived outside of a quaint village. Soon the angel grew to love the boy, and the boy had now grown into a man. The boy was half human and half bishonen. She wanted to be with him so badly that the angel went to God and asked him to let her go to Earth. He told her that in exchange for her wings, he would give her a human form. In exchange for her immortality he would allow her to live on Earth for nine months. But he warned her that she only had nine months before her human form would fade away and she would be forced to return to heaven. There was nothing else he could do for the little angel. So she flew down to Earth and shed her wings, giving up her immortality. She met them man and since she had no home, he allowed her to stay with him. Soon the two fell deeply in love and she became pregnant with his child. She did it with him within a month! Can you believe it?!" Grandma giggled.  
  
"Grandma!!!!! Stop that!!" Kina wined.  
  
"Fine!!" Grandma grumbled then continued. "She was able to give birth to a little boy and he was now a mix of angel, human and bishonen blood. But the poor angel died while giving birth and she returned to the heavens early. The boy was brought up as a normal child while his father grieved for the angel to return. Because of the mix of blood though, the boy discovered he had great powers! The mix of DNA caused a strange reaction and the boy was able to do magical things. He could control fire, make the animals listen to him, move things without touching them, and much more. His most powerful ability was he was able to grant a person's strongest desire, but the flaw was he couldn't grant his own wish. His father tried to hide him from the world but his relatives found out and became frightened. They feared the boy would turn against the family and destroy them, or bring shame upon the family name. Or worse, that he was a demon. Against the father's wishes, they attacked their home. In protecting his child, the father was killed where he then joined his angel in heaven. They tried to kill the boy but his powers where too much for them. Sadly, they succeeded in sealing the boy's powers away and then the boy himself. They locked him in a cave deep in the woods were no one could discover him. But little did they know the boy, he was not a boy, he was a man. And he had taken a wife secretly, under his father's permission. It had to be kept a secret so they would not attack her and she was three months pregnant when he was sealed away. Hehe! They did it too!"  
  
"GRANDMA!" Kina snapped at her and then sighed. "It's useless!!"  
  
"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted!" She glared at Kina who only glared back. "The boy's body was sealed under a magic spell and he was put into the cave. The village priest came out to the cave where he performed a great ceremony. It was set up that if anyone opened the cave, it would set off the boy and he would be awaked. If he were awaked, since his body would decay after years, the boy would enter the person's body where they would have one wish granted. But after the wish was granted, the body that he entered would be destroyed, killing the person who entered the cave, and the boy would finally rest in peace. It was then that two keys where made to prevent this from happening. Nobody knows what exactly they are but there are hints. The first one that opens the seal is called The Key of Love and the other is someone with the same blood as the boy. And that is Shui. The boy's wife had a child who was my grandmother. You have the angel blood in you also but it is very strong in Shui and she has the perfect amount to serve as a key. That is why he kidnapped her. He knew she was the one because it is said the angel blood is strongest in the first child of each 3rd generation. The blood is strongest when the child is 3 or 4 years old then it's magic wears off and gradually the child loses the little powers she may posse from the angel blood."  
  
"Who is 'he'?" Kina peered closer to her.  
  
"Time shall tell." Grandma folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"TELL ME!!" She dove at the old woman that stepped aside, causing Kina to face plant into the nearest wall.  
  
"Are you ok Kina?!" Yue bent down and picked her up, unknowing that Grandma had been checking him out when he bent down.  
  
She pinched his behind.  
  
Yue yelped, whimpered and hid behind Kina. "M-make her stop!!!!"  
  
"Grandma, stop hitting on my husband! My gosh, I never thought I'd say that!" Kina rose an eyebrow. "You're so weird!"  
  
"So that's where Kina got it from..." Hotohori muttered then received the "Glare-O-Doom" from Kina.  
  
"Don't you have a husband or something!" Yue cried out to Grandma.  
  
"He...died a long time ago." Grandma looked down at the floor.  
  
Guilt instantly ate at Yue. "I'm so sorry!" He reached out and hugged the sorrowful, old woman. Who grabbed his rear again.  
  
"HAHA! I got you that time!" She jumped up, running behind Nuriko where she hid behind him.  
  
Flames rose behind Yue. "W-WHY YOU....!!!!!!!"  
  
Kina shook her head silently as Yue ran after her cackling Grandma.  
  
  
  
Total Akugi (Formally known as "Yet Another Story" This is the true title of it)  
  
Grandma: She was kidnapped. Yes honey, I know.  
  
Yue: SHE'S MISS CLEO! SHE KNOWS ALL!!  
  
Grandma: Has a Jamaican accent Let's see what the cards have in store for you!! 


	7. Grave Decisions -Who?-

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What do we do now? We know the reason they kidnapped Shui but, who? How do we get her back? Agh!" Yue sighed in frustration.  
  
"We will get her back!" Kina stomped. "Oh, my gosh!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Nuriko gave her a confused expression.  
  
"I-I missed J-John's funeral!" The red head stuttered. "I-I can't b-believe I m…missed it!!! How could I? Not only did I not get to say sorry o-or anything then I miss it!!" She promptly burst into tears.  
  
"It's ok. You can still visit his grave…right?" Yue reassured her.  
  
Grandma popped up between the two, "I'll be going now. Call me if you need me! You know my cell number, so if you see any hot guys, give them my number! I'll come check up on you guys later, I have some business I need to take care of." And with a smack on the three bishonen's rear ends, and a hug to her granddaughter, she disappeared out of the hospital.  
  
"I won't miss her." Yue grumbled but stopped when he received a glare from Kina.  
  
"She's your grandmother now, too." Kina chuckled, pointing at Yue while she burst into laughter as he grew angry. She grew serious and questioned him, "Don't you have a grandmother also?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. She lives far out in the forest." Yue blinked. "I miss her. But we can't ponder relatives right now! Would you like me to join you at…his grave?" He put his arm around Kina gently.  
  
"I-I think I need to do this alone, you know?" Kina replied, afraid he would get angry that she didn't want his company.  
  
"I understand." Yue nodded.  
  
"Oh, thank you!!!" Kina jumped up then pulled Yue into a tight embrace, letting their lips meet in the middle to be held in a sweet kiss. They broke, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "Bye…" She whispered.  
  
"See you Kina!!" Nuriko and Hotohori hugged her as she walked over to Shiva's bedside, smiling down at her friend.  
  
"I'll be back soon and we'll wake you up!!!" Kina brushed back some of Shiva's hair and then left.  
  
"Be safe Kina…." Yue frowned when the door closed behind her.  
  
"I will." Kina still said it, even though she knew Yue wouldn't hear her. She smiled and blushed, thinking about Yue. Tears filled her eyes and began to spill over her cheeks and then she laughed softly to herself. "I cry even when I'm happy! I guess it's just the way girls are built. They cry for their loved ones, whether they're happy or sad!" Her legs and feet felt so heavy with each step she made, feeling the hefty burden of her mistakes weighing over her shoulders. "Yue is always there for me, no matter how much I lose it...anyone normal would have just abandoned me." A smile formed on her cherry lips as she ran across the street, nearing the cemetery.  
  
~~  
  
Uh - la la la ...  
  
When I was sad, Who was by my side?  
  
Who was it that lent me his shoulder to cry?  
  
When I was happy, who did I share it with?  
  
Who was it that I held hands with happily?  
  
~~  
  
"We've been through so much...." Kina lifted her head up, watching the marsh mellow white clouds melt into the blue sky. A group of morning doves flew above her, cooing softly as if in song. A few loose feathers fell down, landing in Kina's out stretched hand as they caressed her skin soothingly. Kina shivered but ignored the strange feeling running up and down her spine. She was going to see John. She had to. Regret filled her heart, making her stop to whip up her tears then she moved on. "People can't live without regret, but wouldn't it be a wonderful world if we did? To not regret our actions, I want to be able to do that someday!" Kina stopped, letting her eyes scan the luscious cherry trees which where now in full bloom. The faded pink petals sailed through the air in a slight breeze past Kina and they whirled all around her, just like the snow had on that faithful night when she returned to the one she loved. Memories shifted through her mind.  
  
--  
  
"Y-Yue..." Her voice softly said his name. "I protected you all, just like I promised. And I returned, just like I promised. I kept my word but I...I...missed you all...so much..." She couldn't finish her sentence as his strong, warm arms suddenly grabbed onto her, pulling her into his tender embrace.  
  
~~  
  
I am remembering them one by one  
  
On nights that pass by when you and I are separated  
  
The bright moon is crying in the distance  
  
On nights that pass by when you and I are separated  
  
The bright moon is crying in the distance  
  
~~  
  
Another memory entered her mind.  
  
--  
  
Kina's face softened as her body began to fade away. She didn't have much time left, "The person I desire to protect is you. All of you, my friends, my family, my husband, my child. I'm sorry if I can't save the baby..." Her voice dropped as she stuttered, "T-Thanks for m-making my heart so strong and h-happy."  
  
Yue tried to grab her, to stop her from leaving but his hands passing through her each time in a futile effort, "I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself for me!!! NURIKO IS STRONG! WE ALL ARE! SO ARE YOU!!! THERE IS NOBODY THAT CAN REPLACE YOU!!! DON'T DO THIS KINA, I BEG YOU!"  
  
Her chin trembled, "Yue, thank you. Thank you for teaching me lots of good things. You're so kind, so brave and so strong."  
  
"KINA!!!!" He screamed as he tried to grab her again, her body was almost completely gone, "Don't leave me!! KINA!!!!!"  
  
"Y-Yue! Please don't forget me!!! I'll never forget you! NEVER!! No matter what happens!" Her faded hand reached out to brush the tears from his face but it only passed through him, sending chills down his spine. She tenderly whispered to him, "I love you...You'll be safe now..."  
  
Her body disappeared completely; leaving a deep blue glitter that then faded also. Yue pounded the seat as hot tears dripped from his face, "NO!!! I-I never told y-you that I love you!!!!!!! And that I'll always love you!!! Oh KINAAA!! It can't be!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kina reappeared in the white world as she fell to her knees, "He's gone. Gone! Yue is gone and everybody else!!! I feel s-so sad and lonely inside...so lonely. I'm sorry I lied to you about this Yue, I didn't stay with you like I promised I would!!!" She grasped onto her own shirt and cried harder.  
  
~~  
  
Who was it that let me know what is true strength?  
  
Who was it that told me what was gentleness?  
  
Who was it that made me want to start taking the first steps?  
  
Hoping for him to come and stroke my hair  
  
Who was it that was always by my side?  
  
~~  
  
Kina quickened her pace. She knew it was stupid, she knew they'd get mad at her. But she was willing to take the risk. A grin played across her face, "The person I desire to protect is still all of you. And my daughter, Shui. It'll all work out in the end, I'm sure of it. I don't have to be afraid of the future anymore...." She stopped in front of a large gray building where the graveyard was placed behind it. As she walked behind the building she noticed an old man sitting on a wooden bench overlooking the whole area. He was most likely the caretaker.  
  
~~  
  
I will never forget  
  
When I was lost  
  
When I felt the road was too long  
  
I constantly told myself  
  
That reality is like this...  
  
But I hope that from today onwards  
  
This song will be with you forever  
  
~~  
  
"Excuse me sir, but could you show me where to find your recent graves? I'm looking for John-" But Kina was cut off as he nodded, pointing out past a few trees and to the left. "Um...thank you." She nodded and proceeded to walk past him, towards the grave. Her heart pounded faster as she stepped closer. The gray head stones arched up around her but she didn't notice, as her eyes where focused on the ground beneath her. "It'll be ok. It'll be ok." She found the headstone with John's name written across it. In the center it had the date he was born and died then it said, "Rest In Peace" Her hands traced the cold stone, making out the letters of his name as she kneel down, bending her head in prayer. She laid a group of lilies in front of his gave, the purple flowers she had bought for him. She knew he liked those flowers, he had told her once when they where little and out in the forest picking flowers for their mother.  
  
"John- I am so sorry for everything I did to you. It is just like they say, you take some things for granite and you don't realize how important they are to you until you lose them. And I lost you in the most permanent way possible. I miss you; I always have, always. Ever since we had that huge fight and things went down hill from there, deep in my heart I longed for the brother I had once known. He was gone and changed. And I had changed too. We could have accepted the change also but it only fueled the fire for our stupid argument. But what I am most sorry for is that I was never there for you during the times you needed me most. I had people there for me but you where all alone....all alone while I was growing and being careless, happy. Happy while you suffered locked away with your work and your pride. I don't know if you sent that letter or not but I want to tell you I am so, so sorry for everything I ever did to you. I wasn't a sister! I wasn't even a friend to you! I was a horrible person...I never looked at things from your point of view, I was so wrapped up in my own troubles and my own little world that I ignored you when you needed me the most. And t-then you left! That's not fair, the game isn't supposed to end like this! We're supposed to make up and then let everything be ok from then on. You weren't supposed to go and DIE on me! I wasn't a true sister and for my mistakes I will always have this endless sorrow in my heart for you. You were my brother and I loved you! I still love you so much! I'm sorry I failed you as a person....now...it is time I repent for my sins....GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!!!"  
  
~~  
  
But I hope that from today onwards  
  
This song will be heard by you forever  
  
But I hope that from today onwards  
  
This song will be with you forever  
  
But I hope that from today onwards  
  
This song will be heard by you forever  
  
~~  
  
"So you were expecting me?" A male voice chuckled behind her. She didn't need to turn, she knew who it was. No matter how much she denied it, she knew who it was.  
  
"Yes. I was." Kina replied, her voice a soft hiss as she prepared to fight.  
  
"I didn't want to draw much attention any ways, not that it matters..." A moist cloth was rapidly smashed into Kina's mouth as she tried to inhale, struggling to get free, instead she breathed in a disgusting liquid from the cloth. The side of her head filled with pain as she felt the hilt of something, most likely a sword, being smashed into the side of her head. A taste of blood mixed with the strange taste of the liquid filled her mouth and before she could even shriek, the world went black. 


	8. Why I'm Here

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Yes, little Shui. Mommy and daddy have abandoned you. They don't love you. They hate you and never want to see you, but I love you. I love you so much and I'll take care of you. Just listen to what I say and everything will be ok." A man whispered to Shui. He repeated the words over and over, so much that the child understood them and memorized them from that moment on.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shouldn't Kina be back yet?" Yue pulled back the noisy plastic hospital blinds to look outside. The sun was melting into the buildings off in the distance rapidly.  
  
"Yeah but she probably wanted some time to herself to think." Nuriko nodded back, trying to hide his concern.  
  
"I guess you're right." Yue pushed the blinds shut and slouched back down in his chair. "I feel so useless just sitting around, we need to do something!"  
  
"Just be patient." Hotohori looked at Yue then turned back to Nuriko, who had been watching him. He smiled at the purple haired bishonen who blushed and turned the other way.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahhh..." Kina muttered as she felt herself wake up slowly. The side of her head pounded in pain, her nerves sending thousands of signals to her brain that where screaming "OWW!!" Suddenly, reality hit her in the face like a giant frying pan. She felt the hard, cold dirt floor beneath her and the brick wall behind her. Kina could smell the musty damp smell of mold and her stomach filled with hunger. She sat up, rubbing her head while looking at her surroundings. She was trapped in a sort of makeshift cell of some sort. It had three strong, gray brick walls and in the front where metal bars with a door that had been locked. The ground below her was packed hard with brown dirt. She appeared to be in a forest area and to the left of her 'cell' was a log house that had smoke coming out of its chimney. She took a deep breath. Kina's plan was to fight and get Shui back, not get captured herself. The red head froze as she heard footsteps coming from her left. She took a deep breath. "Who's there?!" She hissed, feeling the raw words come out of her throat with a hoarse sound. "I don't have to be afraid." She tried to reassure herself. The only thing that she could do was face her fate with dignity. She would not run away, she would not cry and she would not go into hysterics. "Never again, not ever again." She thought to herself as he stopped in front of the cell, mocking her.  
  
"Has the 'little angel' woken up now?" John leaned his hand in through the bars as he teased her. "More like the little devil. You cause so much trouble."  
  
Kina hissed, glaring at him. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER! YOU-YOU MONSTER! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER JOHN!"  
  
"Oh but I don't think Shui wants to go back to you." He sneered, his black hair falling into his eyes. He had inherited his father's looks. (Celestin)  
  
"Yes she does! Of course she's come back to her mother! What have you done to her?!" Kina lunged at the bars, trying to scratch or grab onto him but he quickly jumped back.  
  
"Angry now aren't you? Why don't we bring Shui here and ask her?" John strutted to the door, which he opened.  
  
~~  
  
It's the reason for my pain  
  
In a season to celebrate  
  
I don't wanna be full of hate  
  
For anybody, but it's too late  
  
~~  
  
A timid Shui peeked out from the wooden door.  
  
"S-Shui! Come here to mommy! Shui!' Kina called out to her daughter, her arms protruding from the bars.  
  
Tears filled Shui's eyes and for a moment she stepped forward, then doubt filled her mind and she turned, running behind John. From there she receded back to the cabin.  
  
"See? She doesn't love you anymore." John smirked.  
  
Kina pulled herself up against the bars while her mud splattered clothing let in the frigid temperature of the bars. "Right here, right now... show me who you really are... show me yourself. If you do, I won't be sad... I won't be afraid. You said... that you loved me! You love me as your sister....YOU SAID I WAS YOUR SISTER! I AM YOUR SISTER! WE'RE FAMILY!! Family doesn't do these kinds of things to each other! Prove to me... that you love me!! If you care even a tiny bit... then shouldn't you be hugging me right now and not locking me up...?!"  
  
John reached into the bars, roughly grabbing Kina by her shirt and pulling her up hard against the iron bars. "Even without feelings of love or compassion, men can hug. My feelings for you can't be expressed by words. I don't...want to use words."  
  
"So you do care for me?" Kina rose an eyebrow in hope.  
  
"Yes, let me show you how much I care, I won't use words." He opened to cell door, stepping inside and shutting it behind him. "I care about you this much." John pulled back a fist and slammed it into Kina's stomach, causing her to plummet to the ground.  
  
"You're a disgrace, you monster! My brother is dead!! I don't know w-who you are! Maybe you went into his body but you aren't the J-John I know! You are a...a monster!!" Kina screamed while she struggled to stand up again.  
  
~~  
  
Everyone has been in my face  
  
Telling me that I'm a disgrace  
  
Showing me things that I must face  
  
Telling me that they need their space  
  
~~  
  
He walked out of the cell and locked the door again. "Sure, believe what you want."  
  
"Idiot...then I'll have to go near you myself and turn you back into John! Because I have so many things I want to ask him...so many things I want to hear from him... I also have many things I want to tell John...to let him better understand me...so...so..." She tried to reach out to him.  
  
"Shut up wench!" He slapped her hand away. "You should just give up! I'm different from you Kina! Our lifestyles are just too different!!!" He refused to look into her eyes as he turned to leave.  
  
~~  
  
I can't love you anymore  
  
I'm scared of the sound of it  
  
It's the reason why I'm down  
  
I'm beaten been pushed around  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"Refusing and running away are the same thing. Remember what mom said about feelings not changing?" Kina tilted her head, looking at him with tears spilling down her cheeks. "Do you truly hate me that much? Stop this! At least tell my why you have captured me and Shui."  
  
"You already know why! That old hag told you!" John turned and spat down in the ground.  
  
"Don't call Grandma that!" Kina yelled back. It was one thing to make fun of her, but to make fun of their Grandmother was out of question, no matter how silly she was. "Why did you make Shui do that?! Just let her go and take me instead! I have the blood too!" She pleaded, begging on her knees now.  
  
~~  
  
Hit the ceiling without a sound  
  
Everyone I know considers me a clown  
  
I can't love you anymore  
  
I'm scared of the sound of it  
  
~~  
  
"I need Shui." John repeated. "I need her for the ceremony. To gain the powers of the angel!"  
  
"What will you do with those powers?! Shui has nothing to do with this! Just let her go John! Please!!" Kina cried out to him.  
  
"NO! Shut up!! It is non of your business of what I do with the wishes, the powers!" John turned his back to her.  
  
"If you didn't care, you would have done the ceremony already!" Kina yelled out to him.  
  
"I didn't do it because I need to Key of Love! AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS, DON'T YOU!? That is why I brought you here! So tell me what the key of love is and give it to me!" He shrieked with venom in his voice.  
  
"I don't know what it is." She replied softly.  
  
"Grandma told you what is it! Didn't she!? You have it don't you?! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME THE KEY OF LOVE RIGHT NOW...OR...OR ELSE!!" John pulled a long sword out that had been strapped to his side. It was what he had used to smash the side of her head.  
  
~~  
  
I can't love you anymore  
  
I just wanted more  
  
I can't love you anymore  
  
Scared of the sound of it  
  
~~  
  
"I swear, I don't know what it is!!" Kina cried back to him.  
  
"Then I'll have to get it out of you the hard way." John laughed.  
  
~~  
  
And woman, I just wanted more  
  
It's the reason why I'm here  
  
~~  
  
Yue's head jerked up as a piece of white paper fluttered into the room.  
  
"What's this?" He lifted it up, carefully unfolding it. Printed in letters cut out of newspapers was this:  
  
"Give me the Key of Love or else your lovely wife Kina will meet an end. If that isn't enough, if I don't have it after her death, I will take the life of Shui or someone else close to you."  
  
  
  
1 Total Akugi  
  
John: Yes, let me show you how much I care, I won't use words.  
  
He opens the cell door, stepping inside and shutting it behind him  
  
John: I care about you this much...GROUP HUG!!!! grabs Kina in a big hug 


	9. Key of Love?

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The sun broke through the clouds, directing their rays straight into Kina's face. She opened her eyes, peering at her surroundings as fear choked at her. The pain on the side of her head was a constant reminder of where she was. "Today is Shui's birthday." She sat up, glaring at John who had been watching her from a nearby tree. "She's three years old now."  
  
"How sweet." He mocked her then smiled slyly.  
  
"Can I at least speak to her?" She begged him.  
  
"If she wants to talk to you, she can." John turned to return inside the house. "I sent a lovely note to your friends also."  
  
"What did you do!? What did you say!?" Kina sprinted to the bars in a flash then an idea began to form inside of her mind. "I-I'll make a deal with you. Take me to the cave and show me the clue for the Key of Love and if I h-have the key I'll give it to you! I swear!" She pleaded.  
  
"How do I know you won't run away?" John glared at her menacingly.  
  
"You can tie me up! Anything! Just let me see the cave!" The red head looked down at the dirt, kicking the brown paste with her feet to make the dust swirl.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Her head shot up in amazement. She had been convinced he wasn't going to listen to her.  
  
"But Shui will stay in the house. I will tie you up and if you try to run away, I will hurt you to stop you if necessary." John walked towards the house.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Kina called out to him.  
  
"To get the rope of course!" He left the door open.  
  
Shui peeked out, staring at Kina from behind the open door.  
  
"Happy Birthday Shui. I love you." Kina held out her hands toward her daughter.  
  
Tears filled the little girls eyes as she ran to her mother.  
  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" But Kina stopped as Shui pushed her mother's hands away then ran back into the house. Kina felt the tears drop to the dirt, she felt her heart being ripped out and thrown on the floor. And she didn't think she could bend and pick it back up. "How could he traumatize my daughter like that?! She is only three years old!!!! She doesn't deserve this! Shui should be growing up with her parents! She shouldn't be involved in his stupid plotting and...and....!!" But her voice dropped as she let herself fall to the floor, collapsing in tears.  
  
"Get up." John grabbed onto her hands roughly, pulling them behind her back. He took a strong piece of metal wire and tied it around her wrists tightly. So tight it seemed like they cut into her skin. "Remember, you run. You get hurt." He hauled her to her feet, letting a piece of the wire hang down. He grabbed a hold of the loose piece and used it to pull her along behind him.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Kina complained as she a tree branch snapped into her face. They had been walking for over an hour it seemed.  
  
"Here we are." John stopped, causing her to bump into him.  
  
Kina stumbled back but steadied herself. She looked up and what she saw left her in awe. In front of her was a giant cave, it's entrance was blocked off by two huge towering doors which were layered with purple lilies that hung down. John leaned forward and pushed back some of the fragrant flowers. The silver doors were elaborately designed with twists and twirls, spins and circles. It had an Inca like look to it. In the center was a large inscription which read "Key of Love" and a heart in circled the words. Near that was a picture of an angel being combined with a person, most likely to symbolize a human with the angel blood. Kina's brow furrowed in thought. "Key of Love. Key of Love. What would I have that could possibly be the Key of Love? What IS IT!?" She thought angrily. "What if I don't have it? What will I do then? Key of Love. Got to think, come on Kina! Key and Love!! Key, hmm...it could mean like a key to a door! Yeah, maybe! Love? How am I supposed to know what 'love' is? Key of Love, how can there be a key to love? But there is a heart around the picture. It's probably there just for decoration though, right? Key of Love. Key of Heart." Kina whimpered as she racked her brain for any kind of clue or idea. Her heart seemed to stop as a memory from the past filled her mind.  
  
~~ Flash Back ~~  
  
The song ended. Yue led Kina back to the table as their food arrived. The two chatted like old friends as they ate slowly. Then Yue reached into his pocked and pulled out a long, velvet black box. Kina's eyes blinked slowly as he opened it and inside was a silver key on a thin, silver chain. He gently took it out of the box and hooked it around her neck.  
  
"Oh Yue, thank you!"  
  
"You have the key to my heart." He whispered to her.  
  
~~ End of Flash Back ~~  
  
Kina froze, everything in her body seemed to remain still in time. "Key to my heart...Key of Love!!" Suddenly her hand flew to her throat where the silver necklace still hung gently around her neck. "It has to be it!!! It makes perfect sense! Key, the key! Love, the heart! A heart is what allows you to feel love! But if John gets this...then....then it'll be the e-end of Shui! I can't let him have this!"  
  
John looked at Kina who was in deep thought. "Figure it out." He let go of the wire to push against the door and look at in some more.  
  
"I'm thinking." Kina lied.  
  
Kina sighed softly, "But if this IS the key, then it would have had to been passed down to me. And Yue gave it to me, so unless he was related to him, Grandma's great-grandfather, the one with the weird powers, then this is it. But he couldn't be related to me! He's full bishonen! If we were related we'd be like cousins or something! Eww, that's disgusting!" She winced. "But this is the only thing that I can think of that could possibly be the Key of Love. And it makes perfect sense if it is! I-I can't even bare to look at him if we're related....oh...my..gosh! What if we are? But how?" Her head began to ache from the thoughts as her eyes scanned the grass beneath her. Then she noticed it. John had let go of the wire. And he wasn't paying attention to her. It was now or never. Run or be locked away forever. She picked up her feet, turning around as she broke out into a mad dash, away from John. Kina dove through the bushes, praying she wouldn't trip. If she did fall, then with her hands tied up like they where, she was sure she wouldn't be able to get back up on her feet. She jumped over a fallen tree branch when she heard an angry scream coming from behind her. Kina could hear John running now, hear him pushing away the foliage. She heard him pulled out his sword as he advanced towards her. Her heart pounded rapidly as she ran. Pain filled her arm as she felt the razor sharp metal rip through her flesh, spilling crimson blood. She just seemed to be beaten up more and more lately. The pain was overwhelming but all she could think about was Shui. It was for Shui. She loved Shui. She was going to get away and then come rescue her daughter. Her numb feet kept pushing her forward as the blood absorbed itself into her shirt. She could hear John gaining up on her. Kina screamed as a flash of her bishonen power unleashed itself, sending John crashing backwards and Kina flying forwards, out of the forest and into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Yue screamed, smashing his fist into a nearby table. He stood up, knocking over his chair in the process. "I'm going to find her!!"  
  
"Wait!" Nuriko grabbed Yue's arm.  
  
"What?! DON'T STOP ME OR TELL ME TO THINK ABOUT IT!! I'm going!!" Yue yelled. He couldn't control himself; this was all too much. First his daughter and then his wife. Somebody was going to pay, badly.  
  
"We're coming too." Hotohori stood up. "Shiva, we'll be back soon." He smiled down at the lifeless body in the bed. With that, the three ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Total Akugi  
  
Kina: What if we're related!?  
  
Yue: Kina...wheeze I am...your FATHER!!!  
  
Kina: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! 


	10. Dearest

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Kina!!! KINA!!!!!" Yue called out her name as he ran towards a forest edge. "If I was John and I kidnapped Shui and Kina, I wouldn't keep them in the town. He has to have a place somewhere out in the forest or something! Maybe by a lake or...or..." But he stopped as a flash of blue light filled the sky.  
  
"Did you see that?!" Nuriko turned and called out to Hotohori.  
  
"YES! That has to be Kina....I just have a weird feeling it was!!" Hotohori replied.  
  
"It came from somewhere over there!! Maybe a few miles away!!" Yue began to sprint towards the vague area the light had first sprung from.  
  
~~  
  
It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
  
Everything except what really mattered, but  
  
Reality is just cruel.  
  
In such times,  
  
I see you laughing  
  
Whenever I close my eyes.  
  
~~  
  
"Nnn..." Kina felt her head pound as she moved her body side to side. "H- help...where am I? W-what happened?" She tried to look around but all she could make out were trees. She stopped moving because it hurt too much. But Kina could feel her bishonen powers at work to repair her destroyed body. She focused her eyes on the sky above her. "Yue...r-related to me..." The words tore at her heart. Something about it seemed so...so wrong to her. "It's like I married my brother and had a child with him! Or my cousin! Or- or...no!!" She cried. Kina reached out with her hands, gripping onto the grass as an excruciating pain filled her body as it healed itself. She could feel her own warm blood surround her. This was the process of her strange bishonen power though, it would heal her but the pain would be almost unbearable. That was why most didn't use that ability. "No matter what loneliness comes...no matter what pain you feel, you mustn't close your eyes to it. Because even if you lose all your words, even if you say it doesn't matter, if you stumble, it will be there to help you up. That's what kind of thing it is." She heard the words of her mother. Kina closed her eyes as her voice ripped out of her throat and erupted from her body. The shrill shriek was so loud nearby birds flew away in fright.  
  
~~  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
That smiling face will  
  
Have to stay with me without fail.  
  
People are all sad, so  
  
They go and forget, but—  
  
~~  
  
"DID YOU HEAR THAT!?" Nuriko called out to Yue who was running ahead of him.  
  
"YES! IT CAME FROM OVER THERE!" Yue pointed ahead as he ran over some bushes. The three burst through some trees and into a small clearing. Kina was lying in the center, blood all around her. She was arched upward, silver tears smearing the blood down her cheeks, her mouth was open as scream after scream of pain came out. She couldn't think about Yue or her problems right now, all she could feel was the constant pain. It was as if a person was holding onto every part of her body and they were all pulling in the opposite direction. She fell back into the damp Earth, her breathing coming in rapidly. An eerie silence filled the air around her, as all that could be heard was her breathing.  
  
"What happened to her!?!?" Yue began to run to Kina but was pulled back by Nuriko.  
  
"She's healing herself." He whispered. "We should stand back."  
  
"How is that HEALING!? It looks like she's in pain!!" Yue wiggled out of the purple haired bishonen's grip.  
  
"Don't go near her! If you do, she could lash out her power at you by accident! She has no control of it or herself right now. It is the only way she can heal herself and by doing so she has to endure extreme physical pain." Nuriko explained.  
  
"So I have to stand back and watch her suffer?!" Yue yelled at his friend. "I can't do that!"  
  
Another sharp scream filled the air as Kina squirmed in agony. Her eyes showed no emotions except pure agony. It sickened Yue to watch with her; the amount of blood that surrounded her and her wiggling around in so much pain. It hurt his heart too much to just stand and watch.  
  
~~  
  
For that which I should love,  
  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
It was all awkward.  
  
~~  
  
Yue ran towards her. "KINA!!!!!!" He cried out as he fell to the ground next to her. She arched forward again as she cried out, holding the high- pitched scream for a few minutes. Her body twitched, moving around in the puddle as she screamed. Yue looked in amazement as the huge gash on her arm and side began to regenerate. He was brought back to reality from another one of her screams. Kina began to get up, she was trying to move but with each movement, the gash opened a bit more, undoing all that she had just done.  
  
"Stay still!" Yue called to her but she didn't reply. He gently grabbed onto her, placing himself so that he wasn't sitting on her but he was on top of her, holding her down by her shoulders. She couldn't stand or move now. Her last yell echoed off of the trees as her gash closed up and it appeared as if it hadn't even been there. Her eyes slowly opened. Kina found herself peering into Yue's open eyes, which were filled with tears.  
  
"Y-Yue...." She whispered his name softly as the memories of all that happened fill her mind. Running away, John chasing her and cutting her arm and side badly. Using her bishonen power to deflect him away, causing her to fly towards the edge of the forest. Then she tried to heal herself. Kina felt her side. It was all healed. "Key of Love." Her mouth uttered the words and then the red head froze.  
  
"I was so scared Kina! Don't do that again!!" Yue leaned down, bring her into a tender kiss.  
  
"RELATED!!!! COUSIN!!! BROTHER!!! UNCLE!!!" Her mind screamed at her. Kina wriggled under Yue, trying to get free of him.  
  
Yue pulled away, climbing off of her. He looked at her with a confused and hurt expression. "What's wrong?" The bishonen asked her gently. Nuriko and Hotohori both stood in the distance, watching the scene.  
  
Kina looked at his smiling face and she couldn't stand to tell him. To tell him they might be related. That she didn't save Shui. That she was a failure. She didn't deserve him, related or not.  
  
~~  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got hurt, didn't we?  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
That smiling face will  
  
Have to stay with me without fail.  
  
~~  
  
"N-nothing..." Kina tried to laugh but it came out sounding broken and lost. He looked down at her, his face filled with a lost innocence. "Please don't look at me that way...my heart is about to burst..." But he didn't hear her words as he stood up and grabbed her hand to help her up also. He felt her pull away from his touch. Yue's eyes went to the ground.  
  
"Why did I pull away!? You idiot...you may be related but you still love him!!" She told herself but her mind wouldn't comprehend. Her heart still loved him yet her body and mind wouldn't allow him near her. "Everyone's heart has it's own free will, right? I don't see anything wrong with 'seizing the one you love'. No matter what, one must be responsible for their own feelings. Even if this is how it might turn out..." She thought to herself.  
  
"Sorry you guys." Kina embraced Nuriko and Hotohori. "But hey! I found out John is behind this...he still has Shui. Somehow he convinced Shui that we abandoned her! And I figured out what the second key is. It's my necklace." She motioned to the silver necklace around her neck. Yue waited for her to embrace him but she just avoided his eyes.  
  
"Sorry you had to go through that!" Nuriko smacked the back of her head playfully. A strange tension filled the air; everybody could sense how different she was acting.  
  
"We'll get you cleaned up then let's make a plan of what to do. Without the second key, John can't and won't do anything. The worse he'll do is come after you again and we'll be ready this time!" Hotohori suggested and everybody agreed. The walk home was silent.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori both retired to their rooms, leaving Kina and Yue sitting alone in the living room.  
  
"Why are you being so distant!?" Yue stood up. He couldn't bare it anymore; he had to find out what happened. "It's like you've put a plastic wrap around me so you don't have to touch me! It isn't enough! What happened Kina?!" He demanded as he grabbed onto her hand tightly.  
  
"Let go of me." She whispered, her voice barely audible. "D-Don't touch me."  
  
"Fine. If that is how it'll be then...then fine!!" Yue turned around and began to walk out of the room, fighting against the aching pain in his heart. He stopped and spun around to face her. "This isn't how a husband and wife are supposed to act! They should be honest..."  
  
Her voice cracked as she uttered the words. Her heart screamed no but her lips moved any ways. "I don't want to be your wife."  
  
"W...what?!" Yue's voice wavered. "A-after all we've been through?! All that is happening?!"  
  
"I can't be your wife anymore!!" Kina stammered then turned and fled the room.  
  
Yue stood there, stunned.  
  
~~  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
It was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got there in the end. 


	11. Heaven In Your Eyes

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kina let the tears flow freely as she crept into her bed, curling her body up in a tight ball. A familiar wet nose found its way to her cheek as Tama meowed softly. The red head reached out, stroking the cat's head and pulling him closer to her. Her hot tears dripped into his fur, making it wet and it stuck to his skin. "Tama, I did something very bad. I told Yue I didn't want to be his wife anymore. I- I'm so confused!!" She used the back of her sleeve to wipe the tears away but they where soon replaced with fresh ones. "I...I love Yue but...it we're related...I don't think I can be with him. But is my love that weak? It's wrong. It just is. But he's still Yue, nothing about him has changed. So why am I making this a big deal? I could be wrong too and now I've gone and said all those things to Yue. I'm sure he'll hate me now. Loving someone is ensuring that life will continue in the future. When you love someone, you can draw strength from it, and surmount any obstacle. Please, if there is anyone out there, hear me now. Let me have the strength to find the truth and overcome this because right now I don't think I can. Yue is always smiling by my side, always there for me and now I've gone out and abandoned him. This has been a painful day, I want to flee into the night and just disappear. It hurts...I feel so lonely. There I go again, jumping off the cliff. Make it stop...make my heart stop hurting! It feels like someone is breaking it into pieces...I'm so confused....someone please help...please! I love Yue but what if I can't love him if I'm really related to him? What am I going to do? What have I already done?! I don't want to leave him and yet at the same time I don't want his hand to touch my own. I long for him and yet at the same time I don't long for him, at least when the thought of us being related surfaces. Will I be forever searching for a reason? An answer? Why can't we just be left alone to love each other? I'm so lost...someone show me the way. I've been saving smiles for you Yue...but why can't I just use them on you now? Why is it so hard to smile at you, to embrace you, to hold you? WHY?!" She cried harder, causing Tama to rub his head against her own forehead sympathetically.  
  
Then a voice spoke to her, she didn't know from where or how but she knew it was her mother. "Whether or not it's unrequited, whether it's right or wrong, whether it seems disgusting or not, there's no law against falling in love. Remember the principals of conflict: Know yourself, believe in yourself and then overcome yourself."  
  
~~  
  
I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurting  
  
You know I'll never let you down... oh no  
  
And I'll try anything to keep it working  
  
You gave me time to find out  
  
What my heart was looking for  
  
And what I'm feeling inside  
  
~~  
  
Yue stared out at the sky. He lay back in the cold grass, but the night air didn't seem as cold as his heart felt right now. It was like it had been frozen then crumbled into pieces. "I don't believe she meant what she said. I mean, she can't, she just can't. Something must have happened, but why? Why won't she tell me what's wrong?" He held his hand up into the air, tracing out the shape of the Big Dipper. The stars peeked out like diamonds in a huge sheet of black velvet. "Those eyes can peer into my soul...those eyes can make my heart pound with love but shatter with hurt. I can see heaven in her eyes. Those lips can kiss away my fears but they can ruin my hopes when they utter those evil words of hate and pain. Her words can heal or they can cut deep into me. Her hands can take away all my pains and brush my cheek tenderly or they can dig themselves into me. Was this all a dream? A figment of my imagination? I just want to have ordinary days again, spent every minute with her...Why Kina? Why are you doing this? What happened? Can't I come near you? I want to see your love again, I want your love back."  
  
~~  
  
In your eyes  
  
I want to see your love again  
  
In your eyes  
  
I never want this feeling to end  
  
It took some time to find the light  
  
But now I realize  
  
I can see the heaven in your eyes  
  
~~  
  
Kina jolted up, her head turning side to side. "Who's there?!" She scrambled off the bed, causing Tama to run from the room. She looked down at the floor, realizing who had said that to her. "There's no law against falling in love....thank you mom..." Kina whispered softly. "It's true...no matter how much I fight it....I love Yue. I always will, no matter what. It's just the way things are, it's just right like that. Even the mer thought of him makes me blush and get all giggly. I want to spend forever with him, no matter what. We've been through so much and it hurts ....so many heartaches but I love him even more now. I know myself, I will believe in myself and then overcome myself. Don't you leave me Yue...and I won't leave you..." Her footfalls echoed softly as she emerged from her room, looking for the man of her dreams, the bishonen of her dreams.  
  
~~  
  
Can't you see I'm finding it hard to let go  
  
Oooh at all the heartaches  
  
We've been through  
  
I never really thought I'd see this love grow  
  
But you helped me see  
  
Now I know what my heart's been looking for  
  
And what I'm feeling inside  
  
~~  
  
She couldn't find him anywhere inside the house and Kina began to worry. "Yue!! Y-Yue!!!" She strained her voice to whisper but loud enough that anyone nearby would hear her.  
  
"Huh?" Yue jerked up as he heard a noise come from inside the house. He pulled back the window and stuck his head in. "Who's there?"  
  
Kina choked in a scream as she jumped back. "YUE! I mean...Yue..." She said quietly. "I-I was looking for you...." Her eyes suddenly found the ground interesting.  
  
"Oh...Come on out here if you want." Yue replied, his eyes where heartbroken.  
  
Kina walked out the back door, sitting down next to him in the grass. She sat back, looking at his face in the silver moonlight. Kina suddenly realized she was born to be with him. She was meant to be with this person, this bishonen. Off in the distance a few crickets chirped quietly, their songs filling the air. Kina looked over at him again, not taking her eyes off of him. He was gazing up at the stars again; trying not to focus on her or the pain that was overwhelming his heart. She looked at his blue eyes and they suddenly seemed so distant...and so hurt...she wanted to see heaven in those eyes again, just like she use too.  
  
~~  
  
In your eyes  
  
I want to see your love again  
  
In your eyes  
  
I never want this feeling to end  
  
It took some time to find the light  
  
But now I realize  
  
I can see the heaven in your eyes  
  
~~  
  
Kina shivered in the cold but ignored it, turning so she was on her side facing him. "Yue." She said his name softly, her voice wavering with emotion.  
  
"Y-yes?" Yue tried not to let his voice show how much he was fighting from breaking down.  
  
"Yue, You light me up, when I stumble you hold me up. Don't you leave me, why can't you see you're the one that I belong to! I'll be the sun that drives the darkness away, I'll be your light and I'll sleep tight only if you're around. There are lessons I've been learning. I've been stupid, selfish but confused. I should have talked to you before I went and freaked out again. Y-you see...I think we could possibly be related. The necklace you gave me is the Key of Love and if you gave it to me, for you to have it, it would make sense that you got it from your decedents. And those are also my decedents." She finished, a silence following her as he let her words be absorbed.  
  
~~  
  
We've been living on the edge  
  
Where only the strong survive  
  
We've been living on the edge  
  
And it's something that we just can't hide  
  
Oh this feeling inside  
  
~~  
  
"I don't care if we are or not related Kina. All I know is what I feel! I got that necklace from my grandmother and I'm not quite sure where she got it. But we can go to her and find out, she wasn't killed when the village was attacked because she was living somewhere else. Tomorrow, we'll go and find out if that makes you feel better. You really scared me Kina...but I understand how you must have felt..." He replied softly.  
  
"I-It hurt...and I was scared...I felt alone and I didn't know what to do. I'll try not to do anything like that again. I lost Shui and I thought I'd lose you too...it'll be weird if we're somehow related...I don't think things could be the same if we were though..." She tried to explain what she felt.  
  
"Kina, we are not related. I can promise, I swear that is true. If it'll make you feel better and reassure you, then I'll take you to my grandmother. But listen to me, we are not related at all. We're just married..." Yue brushed back a strand of her hair and placed it behind her hair. She looked so gorgeous bathed in the milky, silver moonlight. All he wanted to do was make everything all right for her, make it all better.  
  
"Please hold me...and never let me go! You always hold a place in my heart Yue..." Kina murmured to him as they both sat up. He reached out, pulling her up against him and he felt her shivering stop. He brought his strong arms around her and held her tightly but gently as she laid her head on his chest. They both laid back down so half of Kina was laying on Yue's chest while her bottom half sat in the grass. "A miracle will happen...I just know it. Everything will be ok." She muttered softly. Yue smiled as the smell of her hair filled his heart. He'd prove to her that she was wrong, he knew she was wrong about this whole ordeal. But he didn't worry about that now, all that mattered right now was each other. They both cuddled closer under the night sky as Kina closed her eyes and soon they both were asleep.  
  
~~  
  
In your eyes  
  
I want to see your love again  
  
In your eyes  
  
I never want this feeling to end  
  
It took some time to find the light  
  
But now I realize  
  
I can see the heaven in your eyes  
  
Ooh yeah I can see the heaven in your eyes  
  
Oh baby I can see the heaven in your eyes  
  
Oooh yeah heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes  
  
Oh heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes  
  
I can see the heaven, heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes 


	12. The Tale of the Necklace -Family Reunion...

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"A-are we almost there?" Kina kicked the dirt pathway, causing dust to swirl up into the air. She sighed, part of her was happy about what happened the night before, falling asleep in his warm arms under the starlit sky, but part of her was still afraid. Afraid if he was wrong, afraid they wouldn't get Shui back, afraid she would fail.  
  
"It's ok to be scared." The red head heard the words Nuriko had whispered to her once, long ago.  
  
She perked up a bit, jogging to catch up to Yue. They had driven through three cities, parked their car and where now hiking through forest. Nuriko and Hotohori had been insisting they joined them but it ruled out in the end Kina would be safe with Yue and the two should stay and watch over Shiva. "Are we there YET?!" Kina moaned sarcastically.  
  
"Ta-da! Here we are, at the old coots house!" Yue pulled back a few branches and in front of him stood a simple brick house. It looked as if it was out of place, there was tons of forest and then just a house. It was located about two miles from town but it was built nicely and had a cozy appearance with its gray smoking coming out of its chimney. Green vines with pink flowers crawled up the whitewashed walls. A cement pathway led to the front of the house where an old woman and man were rocking back and forth on a wooden swing, which had been placed on a sturdy porch.  
  
"Yue?! Is that you??" The man jumped up and ran towards the white haired bishonen.  
  
"Hey Gramps!" Yue hugged the old man who then turned to Kina.  
  
"Who's this young vixen?" He laughed and then the old woman joined them. "Lookie who it is, it's Yue!"  
  
"Yue!!" She hugged him.  
  
"Hey Gram! I've missed you guys! I was lucky I finally found the house this time." He laughed. "Oh! This is my wife Kina!"  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Kina bent down and hugged them.  
  
"Nice to meet you too! You hid this from us, eh Yue?" Gram chuckled.  
  
"No! I just..." He stopped.  
  
"We understand! We think we're finally going to settle down and stay here in one place!" Gramps led them into the house.  
  
"So what brings you both here?" Gram joined them in the large living room carrying a tray of drinks.  
  
"It's an important matter." Yue's face grew serious. "Gram- where did you get this necklace?" He held out the silver chain with the key and heart charms.  
  
Gram lifted it up in the air, examining it. Her face grew soft as she touched the two charms and pearl-like tears filled her eyes. Curiosity filled the two 'youngin's' as they watched her face fill with memories.  
  
"Gram?" Yue poked her.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" She jumped back, catching her breath. "DON'T DO THAT!" She promptly yanked hard on Yue's ear. "You want me to have a heart attack?! Then my ghost will haunt you!"  
  
He winced softly but kept his temper. "So can you tell us where and how?"  
  
"Yes." Gram looked down then back up at them, clutching the silver necklace in her frail hands. "In my old days, when I was a foxy vixen...."  
  
"You still are! Reow!" Gramps smirked at her, blowing a kiss from across the room.  
  
"Any ways." She blushed, giggling, then went on. Her face had a dreamy-like look. "Before I met your wonderful grandfather I had a dear friend. He was a handsome young man and our parents arranged us to be married. He was a kind, warm-hearted soul. And we were in love. This, I believe, was a man from your bloodline." Gram pointed at Kina. "I can see it in your eyes, that shining light when you're happy. He had that also."  
  
"So we ARE related?!" Kina leapt up, fear in her throat.  
  
"No you whippersnapper! Just listen!" Gramps winked at Kina afterwards, his voice softening.  
  
Gram continued. "As I said, we were to be married. A few months before the wedding, he gave me that necklace. He was always a strange child, I swear he had some kind of power or something but he always knew what I wanted or what was on my mind. He said it was a family heirloom and that his parents considered it priceless, although he didn't know why. He said he wanted the love of his life to have it." The tears trickled down as her face regained the same dreamy-look from before. "I wore that necklace endlessly but then...a week before the wedding...their was some strange incident and he never returned...and later...they found his body..." She was now shaking and the tears flowed faster. They had obviously hit a sensitive spot. "You couldn't even tell it was him...he was so mangled...some cruel person had killed him! They said it was robbers...I think it was something more but did anyone listen to the crazy babbling of a grief stricken girl? No! There was something very fishy about it.....!!! But I never took off that necklace....never! A few years later...I meant your grandfather and experienced love again. I don't regret anything except I wish I knew why he had died. It was too weird for my liking. And his family didn't seem as broken-down by it either. Every time I spoke to them, it was like I was crying in the darkness and nobody would listen to me. They said I was crazy. My parents grew ill a year later and passed on. I refused to return the necklace to his family and it got so bad after my parents died that I left the town, running away. I moved on, marrying your grandfather, having children and I passed the necklace onto your parents." She nodded towards Yue, "And they gave it to you. And you gave it to your wife." Gram finished, wiping up her tears while Gramps was hugging her tenderly.  
  
"It's ok love." Gramps wiped away her tears and Grams smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kina embraced both Gram and Gramps. "Thank you, for your pain of remembering that horrible story, you have helped me a lot. I'll leave you alone for a bit, I need some fresh air any ways." Kina let go of them from her hug then walked out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her. The red head sighed, leaning back on the wooden swing as it rocked back and forth. The door swung open and then shut.  
  
"Hey there! You ok?" Yue sat down next to her, causing the swing to rock backwards.  
  
"Yeah." She leaned forward, letting herself rest again his strong body. "I'm glad we're not related but now I found out my descendents are all psychos!" Kina let out a chuckle, partly laughing but partly fighting tears. "A..are we going to s-save Shui?" She looked up at Yue.  
  
Yue stared into her eyes, which suddenly seemed so profoundly dejected it left him struck dumbfounded. He quickly recovered and replied. "Yeah, we will. After all, "fate" is something you decide yourself." They both sat in a welcoming silence for a few minutes, his words sinking in tediously.  
  
"Are they going to be ok?" Kina nudged her head towards the door of the house.  
  
"Oh yeah! Don't worry about them, they're made of solid stone. It just hurts her a bit to remember. They found happiness somewhere else and in each other. I think that's for the best. Men or women.....whether their companion is an adult or child, should be able to cherish that person as a 'human'. And if people can't do that, it's very hard to understand each other.....and hard to be loved." Yue whispered to her quietly. "Did that make any sense?" He looked down at her.  
  
"Yeah...it did make sense...a lot of sense. And I think it helped me figure out why John has been acting like this." Kina nodded, biting her lip. "I guess we should get going. As long as we have this necklace then John won't do anything to Shui but that isn't a reason not to go get her right now!"  
  
"I agree." Yue stood up. "So what did you figure out about why he's acting like this?"  
  
"I'm not really sure but I don't think he understands how to cherish somebody as a 'human' because after mom and dad died he was pretty much on his own and even before then he rejected them and hated the fact that he was half bishonen." Kina sighed. "This is making my head hurt!!"  
  
"Aww..." Yue laughed, poking her forehead.  
  
"What are those two doing?" Grams walked out on the porch. The two quickly sat up straight.  
  
"Are you ok now Gram?" Yue asked, his face appearing very concerned.  
  
"Of course! Takes more than that to bring me down you!!" The four all laughed and Gramps along with Gram sat on two wooden chairs near the swing.  
  
"I should tell you about the time Yue was three...ho-ho-ho! It was so funny! He found his mother's old dolls! Oh he was dressing them up for hours!" Gramps burst into laughter at his own words. Kina giggled, trying to conceal her amusement for Yue's sake.  
  
"Shut up! I was stupid and little!" Yue felt all the blood rush to his face, causing his cheeks to turn a bright red.  
  
"And then he was supposed to get a bath, ran around the house with his little bum jiggling!!" Grams smirked then handed the necklace back to Kina. "His favorite movie was The Little Mermaid!! He cried every time Ariel sang that song about humans and when her father blew up the statue of the prince!!!"  
  
By now Kina was grabbing onto her sides, laughing so hard tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
Yue glared at them all. "Stop it!!!!!!" He yelled, not angry but very embarrassed.  
  
"No, please, keep going!" Kina managed to say in between giggles.  
  
"Traitor!" Yue glared at her then chuckled at how red her face was from laughing. But then he imagined how he must appear, his face looking like a giant tomato. "I'm just joking!" He poked her side, causing her to squeal.  
  
"No, she really is a traitor." A voice hissed from a nearby tree. "A little witch who got away from me, just when I took my eyes off of her and then she goes and uses her bishonen power to stop me. Well, well well. Nice little reunion here. But since I now know what the Key of Love is, I'll just have to take it from you. Hand it over." The bushes rustled as John stepped into the clearing. He held out his sword, ready to battle if necessary. "If you don't hand it over, I'll use force." John swung his sword at a tree and in the blink of an eye, the tree began to tremble then toppled over, a clear cut in through its trunk.  
  
"Get behind me." Yue stood up, forcefully pushing Kina behind him so he could protect her. "And whatever you do, don't let him get that necklace or you!"  
  
Kina felt her body trembling as she looked into his eyes. John's. They seemed so cold, so sorrowful, hateful...and lonely. And to be truthful, it scared her. It scared the crap out of her. But she couldn't think or even look at him anymore as he charged at them, his sword held steadily in front of him.  
  
  
  
Total Akugi ^_^  
  
Gram: And then Yue went in the cats litter box, playing with his Barbie's! He was so gentle with Scuba Barbie but he REALLY, REALLY wanted to get Malabu Barbie, he was so disappointed when he got a bicycle...  
  
Yue: G-R-A-N-D-M-A.....DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!  
  
Kina: I always thought there was something strange about him!!! 


	13. Rinse

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kina backed away, her body trembling like a leaf in the wind. Her breath came in quick intakes and she could feel the blood drain from her face. He was closer now, his sword ready to pierce through flesh, no matter whose. But she didn't have to move as Yue pushed her aside like a rag doll and with a flash, he ran behind John. Her eyes widened as Yue slammed his elbow into John's back, causing her brother to scream in pain.  
  
"It's not that easy!!" John smirked as he swirled around, the tip of his sword cutting through Yue's arm, leaving barely a scratch, for Yue had moved just in time.  
  
"I'm faster than you think." Yue snorted at him. He then noticed Kina was still standing there and so were his grandparents. "ALL OF YOU! RUN!"  
  
"Prepare for a thousand moments of despair." Gram whispered to Kina while she grabbed her hand. "Now run girl!"  
  
"NO! It shouldn't be like this!!" Kina ripped her hand free. "Stop this fighting, it's stupid and futile! There's no point! Just let me be your sister again, accept me for who I am and I will accept you for who you are. I'd do anything for my friends, for Yue, Nuriko, Hotohori, Shiva, Zion, Nicholas, Mikey, and YOU John! I'd do anything to get that sparkle back in your eye! ANYTHING to make you see that you are my brother and I care about you!!"  
  
~~  
  
She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye.  
  
She would suffer she would fight and compromise.  
  
She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright.  
  
For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
~~  
  
"John, I love you! You are my brother and I'll always hold that special love that only siblings can have for each other! Even after all we've been through, I've always felt that for you!" She walked towards him.  
  
"Things have changed Kina, stop with your useless rambling!!" John yelled at her, his face contorting in anger.  
  
~~ Flash Back ~~  
  
"Bwig brother!! Why a-are they making fun of mee?!" A five-year-old Kina ran up to her six-year-old brother. Tears streak down her face.  
  
"It's ok, they're just dumb." John hugged his sister close against him.  
  
"T-thanks." Kina sniffed quietly.  
  
"Don't frown sis! Here, your favorite!" John produced an apple blossom out of no where.  
  
"Thankies!!" She took the flower, putting it in her hair. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!!"She hit John gently and with that, the two ran off squealing happily.  
  
~~ End of Flash back ~~  
  
She must rinse this all away.  
  
She can't hold him this way.  
  
She must rinse this all away.  
  
She can't love him this way.  
  
~~  
  
"Even though it was fun... Even though we were happy... Can't we recapture days like that anymore? Do we have to give up the things of the past as well? No. I can't give them up, it's just too hard." Kina slammed her foot into the ground. All was silent around them, Gram and Gramps were watching and she could see Yue out of the corner of her eye. "Hug me and make it all better like you use to do!!" Hot tears now spilled out of her eyes now, blurring her vision.  
  
"Those days are gone." John's eyes grew cold, an icy emotionless black.  
  
"JUST FORGET ABOUT HIM KINA! TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT HIM! HE'S NOT YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE! RINSE YOURSELF OF THOSE PAST MEMORIES AND THAT PAST LIFE! PEOPLE CHANGE! The John you know and love is GONE! I'm sorry to be so blunt but Kina but he kidnapped our daughter!!!! How can you just stand there and do nothing?!" Yue screamed at her, trying to stop her efforts as John approached Kina.  
  
~~  
  
How she'd be soothed how she'd be saved if he could see,  
  
She needs to be held in his arms to be free.  
  
But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand.  
  
'Til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man.  
  
~~  
  
"NO! I WON'T GIVE UP ON HIM YUE!! He's...my...b-big brother..." Her voice cracked as she stepped backwards, away from the advancing John.  
  
"Give me the Key of Love Kina and nobody will get hurt. I'll make a wish for us to all be together happily, yeah, that's it! Come on, do this for your big brother." John begged her, giving her his most sincere look.  
  
"I-I...STOP THAT!!! What about the letter you sent me before you supposedly 'died'? You meant it, right?!" Kina felt herself being pulled towards him, her hand clutching the necklace, the Key of Love. His face had suddenly turned gentle, as if he was the John from the past. "I-I'm sorry Yue....!!" The red head collapsed in the arms of her brother. "I m-missed you so much..." Her voice was muffled as she cried into his chest.  
  
"I didn't miss you." John smirked as he tightened his grip on her, tighter...and tighter. "That little letter was just to get you confused and when I faked my death, paid off a few people and got you to stupidly leave Shui alone. Confused you so you wouldn't know who did it, make you emotionally unstable just for fun. So you could see part of all I went through. It was all a plot." He grabbed her shining red head, pulling it as her head tried to ignore the pain.  
  
Her voice pierced through the air as she struggled to get free. "I know I'm being ignorant and stupid but I believe my brother is in there somewhere...please come back out!!" Kina pulled away from him, punching him in his chest and she shoved the necklace into her pocket. "I won't let you get this!! You're lost John..."  
  
~~  
  
She must rinse this all away.  
  
She can't hold anybody this way.  
  
She must rinse this all away.  
  
She can't love him  
  
~~  
  
"Wait a minute..." Kina's mind began to tick, slowing thinking. "If John is here...then that means...Shui is home...alone!!!!" The words flashed inside her mind.  
  
Kina turned around so her back was facing John. With a hoarse whispered she said, "Yue! Hold him off for me!!!!!"  
  
Yue nodded in wonderment. With a quick jump Kina began to sprint, pushing her legs with all of her might. She had to get to the cabin, it wasn't too far off from here, maybe a few miles, and she recognized the area a bit. Kina ran faster, pushing all of her strength into running. She couldn't look back; she just couldn't.  
  
~~  
  
And as she runs away she fears she won't be followed.  
  
What could be worse than leaving something behind?  
  
And as the depth of ocean slowly becomes shallow,  
  
It's loneliness she finds.  
  
If only he was mine.  
  
~~  
  
"SHUI!!!!!" Kina smiled as she ran. Far behind her she could hear voices yelling and it sounded as if a struggle was breaking out. "Thank you, Yue, Gram, and Gramps."  
  
~~  
  
"YUE!!" Gram turned and yelled at her grandson. He was holding John back, wrenching his arms behind his back. "GO AFTER KINA TO HELP HER! WE'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"  
  
Yue turned, staring at his grandparents. "Are you sure?!" But he had to move quickly as John broke free, pulling out his sword for battle.  
  
"Just go! We'll be find! We're proud of you!" Gramps winked at his son as he jumped at John; the two struggled in the dirt now.  
  
"How can you be so strong old man!?" John angrily snarled.  
  
"Thank you! I love you both!!" Yue turned, running in the same direction Kina had just went.  
  
"DAMN FOOLS! GET OFF OF ME!!" John tried to break free from the tangle they had him in, trying to reach his sword that had been knocked out of his hands.  
  
~~  
  
She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye.  
  
She would suffer she would fight and compromise.  
  
She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright.  
  
For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
~~  
  
"Did you see that?!" Nuriko jumped up from his seat.  
  
"See what? Imagining things again, eh Nuri?" Hotohori chuckled.  
  
"THAT!!" He pointed at Shiva. Her head tediously turned from side to side.  
  
"Ughhh....K-Kina...s-she needs...y-you guys...." Shiva's lips uttered the words, barely audible.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko's eyes both widened in shock as they embraced her trembling body.  
  
"It'll be ok Shiva!!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
  
"L-leave! K-Kina needs you!!" Shiva muttered again. "She can't rinse him from herself, from her mind, she can't! So help her n-now!!"  
  
~~  
  
She must rinse him.  
  
She must rinse him.  
  
She can't rinse him.  
  
She can rinse him.  
  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him.  
  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm coming Shui!! MOMMY IS COMING!!" Kina lifted her feet up higher as she picked up her speed. "Oh John....why? Why have you done this?!"  
  
~~  
  
She must rinse this all away.  
  
She can't hold him this way.  
  
She must rinse this all away.  
  
She can't love him this way. 


	14. Surpressed Emotions

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"YOU STUPID PESTS!!!!" John shrieked as he kicked Gramps in his stomach.  
  
"You leave my grandson and his family alone!!" Gram rammed into John, causing him to fall forward.  
  
"I will do as I please." He swung his sword at him, the tip just missing them both. Then with a flash he took off after Yue.  
  
"May God watch over you Yue and Kina." Gramps whispered as he helped up Gram.  
  
"There's nothing more we can do except hope all turns out well." Gram stood up next to Gramps as they watched the leaves calm from the wind of John running past.  
  
"When I found out that mom and dad died and Kina was living with a bishonen named Nuriko, I...felt like Kina was being taken away by those stupid bishonen and I hated that. Instead of me, Nuriko was the most important one to Kina and that made me terribly sad...that she found comfort in bishonen like Nuriko, Hotohori and much later, Yue." John thought to himself, his mind torn in an emotional agony. "But what I'm doing is right...she turned her back on me...she is only getting what she deserves!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hotohori ran ahead of Nuriko, this chestnut hair flaring in the wind.  
  
"W...wait up Hori! Where are you going?! Do you have any idea where Kina might be in the first place?" The purple haired bishonen questioned his friend.  
  
Hotohori stopped, turning around to face Nuriko. "No but we've got to try!!! We've just got too!! Don't you have that weird six-sense thing that you used before? You knew something was wrong when Max attacked Kina and you had to get home! Can't you do that again?! I don't want that horrible feeling again! I don't want that guilt that I couldn't make a difference, that I couldn't save my friend! Do you want that feeling again Nuri?! Do you?!?!" He poured out all his stress at Nuriko.  
  
"I-I'm s...sorry...." Nuriko fought the tears that were now forming in his crystal eyes. They were now clouded with the hot, salty liquid. It hurt to have the one you love yelling at you. "I don't want that feeling any more than you do Hori! But I can only do so much!!" The huge tears now rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"FIND THEM NURI!! FIND THEM!!!!" Hotohori grabbed onto Nuriko's shoulders, shaking the frail bishonen back and forth. "YOU NEED TO FIND KINA AND YUE OR ELSE THEY...THEY MIGHT DIE OR SOMETHING WORSE!! Please Nuri....find them!!" He shook him harder, trying to make the confusion inside himself stop. "Please...I f-feel so helpless...so do something Nuri!! DO SOMETHING!!" Hotohori began to sink to his knees, clutching tightly to Nuriko.  
  
"Hori...stop this. You won't help Kina by breaking down like this!! We'll find them, I promise we will!" Nuriko sat down so he was staring into Hotohori's eyes.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Hotohori looked up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nuriko turned his head, confusion showing in his eyes.  
  
"Well I mean...you treat Kina much like this when she is sad but something about it is different with me...I can't explain it." Hotohori searched for words.  
  
"You're different Hori. You're someone I'm in love with. I love Kina, but in a sisterly, best friend way. You're one who always makes my heart throb to the point where I'm vexed. You're the only one Hori! I don't know anything about the future but I'd like to remain in love just with you Hori, forever and ever. I'm confident that this feeling won't change at all. I'm sure I'll love you...forever and ever..." Nuriko tenderly laid his hand on Hotohori's cheek.  
  
Hotohori pulled back, fear shining in his eyes. He had always loved Nuriko and he knew Nuriko loved him but lately, he had felt so distant from his dear friend. He felt strange, like the two were some kind of freak show to the world. Maybe Nuriko didn't notice the stares they got when they walked down the street hand in hand, but he noticed them. "What do you mean...?"  
  
"What does it sound like Hori? I'm in love with you, I've always been. You're more than just a friend or somebody to steal a kiss from. I LOVE you Hori!!" Nuriko stood up, his arms reaching to the sky as if it was completely obvious. "Don't you love me too?"  
  
Hotohori looked down at the ground. Something about this felt strange to him. He felt unsure. "I always felt so close to Nuriko and we've always fooled around and joked with each other. Sure there were times when we'd be closer then normal and some would say we were 'lovers' but...I never thought he would say he loved me. I know he loves me...and I always loved him but...I think my feelings are growing cold...I can't love him if things are like this, the stares! It's too much, I feel like it is wrong for us to love each other! I thought I loved him but why do I feel so strange?" He thought to himself.  
  
"Don't just stand there Hori, say something. Please." Nuriko frowned at Hotohori's blank expression.  
  
"I did love you Nuri...but after I saw Kina and Yue get together I thought it was a bit strange that we were together, but I ignored it. Then Zion married Nicholas and the weird feeling came back. Isn't it strange for us to be together? Is it right?" Hotohori tried to put the confusion into words.  
  
"It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right Hori, it's just how you feel. How do you feel about me...?" Nuriko begged, fighting the urge to burst into tears again.  
  
"I...just don't know anymore...my feelings have...gone cold." Hotohori dropped his gaze to the grass, waiting for a slap or some kind of heartbreaking act from his friend. It was wrong to lie about love. He deserved a slap, or so he thought, he had just torn apart the heart of Nuriko, his purple haired friend who had always been there for him. "He always has been there for me now that I think about it..." Hotohori questioned what he had just said.  
  
"Oh...." Nuriko tried to hide the pain and hurt in his voice. "We better go find Kina...this doesn't matter as much as we need to save her...or...you...know...." Nuriko forced a crooked smile across his face, plastering on false happiness.  
  
"Y-yes...we must..." Hotohori managed to reply, drawn back by the hurt in Nuriko's smile.  
  
Nuriko stared at the dirt, the words pounding into his mind. 'I just don't know anymore...' 'My feelings have grown cold...' "What's that supposed to me? He fell out of love with me? He doesn't care for me anymore? He doesn't love me?!" The questions burned into his heart.  
  
Hotohori brushed back a strand of his own hair, waiting for Nuriko to move and for them both to head off to search for Kina. It was all too much to put Nuriko through this but he couldn't lie about how he felt. And he believed it was better to break off from him completely and to save Nuriko from the angry unaccepting way of the world. His head jerked up as he strained to hear the meek voice of Nuriko.  
  
"I now understand that your feelings have...changed. But for me the feelings of love can't be changed just like that." Nuriko smiled softly. "A one-sided love is...very hard but...even just having someone to love is something to be happy about. And trying to...suppress the feelings makes it even more painful...and so...will you allow me to love you...?"  
  
"Nur..." Hotohori began but was cut off.  
  
"It's all right. I won't put you to any trouble." Nuriko turned around, his back to Hotohori as he gazed down at a few flowers near his feet. "I'll continue to properly do things with you as Shui's caretaker and as a co- worked at Kina's house. And so, beyond that I won't make any demands. Just...in my heart..."  
  
"NO!!" Hotohori yelled at Nuriko's back.  
  
Nuriko spun around, his eyes opened wide. Hotohori began to sweat, staring wildly off to the side. He dropped his eyes to the ground, not able to meet the eyes of Nuriko.  
  
"Something like that is no good! I'd be troubled by it..." Hotohori hoarsely whispered to Nuriko.  
  
"Why...?" Nuriko stared at Hotohori, his mind uncomprehending it all. "I said I won't put you to any trouble! My feeling of love for you, Hori... Don't feel like you have to destroy it. I just want to treasure it! Why won't you allow me at least that much?!"  
  
"It's absurd... Something like that! Why don't you understand?!" Hotohori sighed loudly.  
  
"I just don't!!" Angrily, Nuriko averted his gaze by turning away quickly to his left. "They're my feelings. You have no right to say anything, Hotohori! Your feelings got cold all on your own, too. I'll love as I please, too!!"  
  
"What...?" Hotohori angrily bit his lip. "NURIKO!! Ahh, I give up! This conversation is over already!" Hotohori's face was visibly worked up.  
  
Nuriko sighed then looked up at Hotohori, a sunny smile across his face. He turned and rushed off towards a group of sunflowers.  
  
"N...Nuriko...?" Hotohori stuttered, confused by his sudden mood swing.  
  
"Ah! These flowers are wonderful! I love sunflowers!" Nuriko sat on the ground, across from him were many sunflowers. He sat very still, his back turned to Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori sighed as he walked towards Nuriko.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Nuriko exclaimed, a bit loudly. "I'm sorry... Right now, just a moment... Don't...come over here..."  
  
Hotohori's eyes suddenly widened as he studied Nuriko. With a flick of his wrist, he grabbed onto Nuriko's right shoulder and spun him around. Nuriko stared at Hotohori, tears streaming from his eyes. Hotohori stared back.  
  
"Even though I told myself I mustn't...If I cry here it's ruined. Although I tried desperately... ...to endure it, I...." Nuriko crossed his arms around his waist as if he was trying to hold in his emotions.  
  
Suddenly Hotohori stepped towards Nuriko, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Nuri!! I'm sorry! When I said my feelings got cold...it was a lie...the truth is....I love you...too b-but I'm just...so afraid of my own feelings...and afraid of what the world will think of us...Nuri...I'm scared! I tried to tell myself I was imaging things...and that you're just a friend...I tried to convince myself of that!!! But when I saw you so sad just now...I couldn't stand that I had done that....I couldn't suppress my feelings anymore!! I saw what the world did to Kina and Yue...because of her being human and him bishonen and then I grew afraid of what they would do to the two of us...but the truth is...I love you Nuriko!! But if you love me this much...and I love you this much then maybe...we can defeat the world!!" Hotohori now pulled back, looking into Nuriko's eyes as tears streamed from his own. "Unlike me, you're gentle, genuine and you do everything from the bottom of you heart. And you don't hide what you're thinking at all, and you just show your feelings."  
  
Nuriko bit his lip, dropping his eyes. "You mean I'm simple, don't you. Well, so what?"  
  
Hotohori smiled softly at him. "That's why...I love you...now let's go help Kina..."  
  
Nuriko could only nod in response, for he was too choked up with joy and tears. 


	15. A LOST cause

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Almost....there......" Kina gasped for breath as she saw the cabin forming far in the distance. "I'm coming for you...Shui!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Yue turned around in a circle and then sighed in frustration. "GREAT!! JUST GREAT!! When it matters most I have to go and get LOST!! Where AM I!?!?! I just had to go and lose track of Kina and end up here!" He spun around, inspecting the forest around him. "EVERYTHING IN THE FOREST LOOKS THE SAME!! Whoever made forest should...argh I don't know! CHOKE ON A CHERRY PIT!" But Yue froze as the bushes near him began to rustle.  
  
"You're funny when you're mad." John stepped out of the foliage, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Speak of the devil!! Y...you!!!!" Yue took in a deep breath but couldn't hold himself back. With a quick move he dove at John, bringing him down into a tackle. "I'm going to make you pay you jerk!!"  
  
"Oh don't fool yourself. I'm just as lost as you are. Heck, I've never ran to my cabin from here!" John sighed, he had no choice but to get along with Yue for now. To be blunt, he was lost too and he was screwed if Kina found the cabin. But hopefully, with the help of his words, Shui wouldn't go to her.  
  
"A great turn of events!" Yue pulled himself off of John, angrily glaring at him.  
  
"I didn't know you swung that way." John chuckled to himself.  
  
"Oh shut up! I love Kina and I HATE you!" Yue rolled his eyes, balling his hands into a tight fist.  
  
"Hate is such a strong word!" John said with as much compassion as possible.  
  
"Either way, we're lost and we need to get to your cabin. Knowing Kina she'll get some stupid idea like going to the cabin, getting Shui and then making the wish herself!!" Yue joked, attempting to take away a bit of the tension. Maybe when they got near the cabin he could turn on John and attack him. But for now he had to act friendly.  
  
"Yeah, that's Kina for you." John laughed, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "Great...more to worry about." But he said this so quiet Yue would have to stress to hear him, which thankfully he didn't.  
  
"So which way should we go?" Yue looked around.  
  
"I don't know." John shrugged.  
  
"Haven't you camped before? Doesn't moss grow on the right side of trees? Or was it the left? Which is south? Ahh, confusion!" Yue brushed back his white hair. "It all depends on you now Kina...." He thought to himself.  
  
"This way!" John began trudged to the left, otherwise known as east.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Yue followed him uneasily.  
  
"Which way do you want to go then?" John sighed. "You're as fickle as a woman!"  
  
Random woman runs up and slaps John, then disappears  
  
"That was strange..." Yue laughed while looking at the large red hand mark on John's face.  
  
John growled. "THIS JUST ISN'T MY DAY!!"  
  
And with that, the two trudged off to find the cabin...  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmmmm....so I think Kina is....THIS WAY!!" Nuriko proudly strutted in front of Hotohori.  
  
"Are you sure Nuri? I think we passed this same spot a while ago..." Hotohori sighed.  
  
"I am sure Hori!! Don't....don't you TRUST ME!??!" Nuriko put on his best puppy dog eyes. To be truthful he had no idea where they were going.  
  
"Yes, I trust you!" Hotohori kissed his cheek, smiling sheepishly. "But I feel like we've been walking in circles."  
  
"Well then fine! We'll go this way!" Nuriko turned, walking through some underbrush and then continuing forward.  
  
"But didn't you say your little sixth sense thing told you to go that way?" Hotohori pointed to the direction they had originally been walking.  
  
"Uh....NO!! I didn't say that way!! I, uhh, meant this way! My senses changed on me." Nuriko nodded, putting on his best 'I'm-right-and-you-know- it' face.  
  
"Ok..." Hotohori sighed, following the purple haired bishonen.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder what trouble Kina has gotten herself into this time..." Shiva shrugged then took a giant scoop of hospital Jell-O.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue sighed, feeling his cloth stick to his body from all of his sweat. They had been walking for hours it seemed, no days! Or months! "I'm stuck with that sniveling...stupid...jerky...dumb...BROTHER-IN-LAW JOHN!! AAAHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE KINA IS RELATED TO HIM!!" He grabbed onto his hair, motioning to pull it out.  
  
"Are you ok? You know, I heard when a person is in the sun too long they can go crazy. If you go crazy do I have permission to kill you? If we're lost forever and you die first I get claims to eat you!" John perked up.  
  
"Who ELSE would eat me!?!?" Yue bit his lip, holding back anger. This 'John' liked to twist everything into some kind of annoying, sick comment!!  
  
"Well vultures maybe..." He looked back at the ground.  
  
"Are there vultures out in this forest? NO! The worst are some crows! Yes crows are very annoying birds but NOT AS ANNOYING AS YOU!!!!" Yue spun around, yelling in John's face.  
  
"CROWS ARE BIG AND BLACK!! DO I LOOK LIKE A BIG, BLACK CROW!!! NOOOOO!!!" John poked Yue's chest, laughing and yelling at the same time.  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU ALL BLACK WITH BRUISES!! BECAUSE I WILL IF YOU DON'T SHUT-YOUR-STUPID-MOUTH!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME EVIL BAD GUY THAT WOULD KILL SHUI BUT NOOOOO, YOU COULD KILL HER WITH YOUR JOKES!!" Yue flared, towering above John.  
  
"You're just so much fun to annoy though! I can see why Kina married you." John smiled, his face softening a bit.  
  
Yue stepped back, in total shock of John's sudden comment. "U...uh...yeah..." He stuttered. "This is weird...he was so...mean and now it's like he's a different person..."  
  
John smiled then kept walking forward, humming to himself.  
  
"A-aren't you supposed to be the bad guy here?" Yue blinked, his eyes suddenly reduced to two tiny dots.  
  
"So maybe what I'm doing could be considered bad to others but it's for the best." John replied coldly, his mood suddenly changed.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Yue asked him quietly.  
  
"Because...I have to..." John muttered.  
  
"Why do you have to? Did you choose to go against Kina? It's wrong and you know it." Yue replied.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP LECTURING ME ON WHAT IS RIGHT OR WRONG! I have my reasons OK!? I don't go asking you why you're married to a mental weirdo like my sister!!" He began to walk faster, trying to brush off Yue's comments.  
  
"I married her because I love her." Yue answered firmly.  
  
"That's not good enough. When you tell me your real reason I'll tell you mine. Until then...you just shut your mouth and keep walking." John sighed.  
  
Yue silently nodded as they both walked forward.  
  
~*~  
  
Kina picked up her pace. "Only a bit further, if my legs don't give out by then!!" Judging by the distance she thought she was about half a mile away but the cabin was in her vision at least. She now had a target to run to.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think I see something!!" Nuriko ran further head.  
  
"Wait up Nuri!!" Hotohori complained.  
  
"Yes! I hear voices!" Nuriko broke into a large grin.  
  
"I know you hear voices in your head." Hotohori laughed at his own joke.  
  
"No stupid!" Nuriko rolled his eyes. "I hear something coming from over here...."  
  
"Then walk faster!!" Hotohori gently pushed Nuriko.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Nuriko shrieked as he went crashing into John, the two tumbling into a pile in the dirt.  
  
"Does every male like to throw themselves at me?" John laughed as he pushed Nuriko off of him.  
  
"J-John....?" Nuriko's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, hey you guys!!!" Yue smiled and waved, hugging Hotohori.  
  
"YUE!?!?" Nuriko jumped up, his face showing total shock.  
  
  
  
Total Akugi:  
  
Yue: A great turn of events! Yue pulls himself off of John  
  
John: I didn't know you swung that way  
  
Yue: How can you say that? I've loved you since the day I met you!  
  
John: You mean....you feel the same way as I do? Oh Yue, let's be together forever! They embrace  
  
Yaoi fans appear from nowhere and coo "Awwwww!!!" and trample them in their frenzy 


	16. One Step Closer

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YUE!?! AND MOST OF ALL, WITH HIM!" Nuriko yelled, holding both of John's arms back forcefully.  
  
"Let him go. We're both lost." Yue sighed annoyingly, angry to admit that he was lost.  
  
"Where is Kina?" Hotohori made Nuriko gently let go of John.  
  
"She ran off looking for the cabin which contains Shui inside. Did you seriously leave her all alone in the cabin?" Yue turned to face John.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?" John replied, sighing. He could feel a headache coming on. Being forced to be friendly with his enemies was not an easy thing.  
  
"A three-year-old in a house all by herself...not a good thing." Yue answered.  
  
"Why are you being so friendly with him Yue?" Nuriko edged towards Yue, whispering to him.  
  
"He's not that bad." Yue quietly told him.  
  
~~  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words, they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before....  
  
~~  
  
"Ok...." Nuriko gave Yue a weird look then turned around. "We're out here looking for Kina...we thought she was in trouble. OOHHH SHIVA WOKE UP!!"  
  
"SHE DID!!! YESS!" Yue jumped up, hugging his friends. "Kina will be ecstatic to hear that! I'm so glad she's ok!"  
  
"Enough with the little happy fest...let's just find the stupid cabin!!!!" John angrily glared at the group who was still hugging.  
  
"I agree." Hotohori let go. "So which way?"  
  
"That way!" Yue pointed forward.  
  
"Off we goooo!!!!" Nuriko exclaimed as they all marched forward.  
  
"Oh please spare me..." John mumbled.  
  
Under his breath, Yue softly muttered to himself. "For the sake of beating fate this time...make it......Kina!!" But his thoughts were interrupted as John suddenly turned and shoved Yue to the floor then went dashing ahead of the group.  
  
"Yue!! Are you all right!?" Nuriko grabbed his hand, pulling the white haired bishonen to his feet. "I told you we couldn't trust him!!"  
  
"Yeah...what does he think he's doing?! Get him!!" Yue began to run, pushing Hotohori and Nuriko out of the way who then raced after him.  
  
~*~  
  
"SHUI!!!! SHUUUUIII!!!!!" Kina screamed. She was running on the gravel pathway. She was up to the door. The door was lock. "JOHN YOU SUCCK!!" Kina cried as she slammed her body into the door. "OPEN UP DAMN YOU!!!!" The tears were filling up her eyes as she felt her shoulder go numb with each pound into the door. Slowly, the hinges began to pull away from the wooden wall. "ONCE...MOREEEE!!" Kina rammed her body through the doorway, causing the door to crash to the ground. "SHUI!! Shui!!! Where are you?!?!" Kina frantically looked around the room. A shadow appeared in the corner of her eye. "Shui...?" Kina stepped towards it. Gradually it grew larger.  
  
"Shui doesn't want to see mommy." John stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face.  
  
"John...?! SHUI!!!" Kina froze as she realized John was holding Shui up against him...with a gun in his other hand.  
  
~~  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~~  
  
"Don't come any closer or else!!!" John lifted her up, pressing the shaft of the gun against her neck.  
  
"D-don't do anything s-stupid...!!" Kina began to shake.  
  
Tears fill Shui's eyes as fear grew in her tiny heart. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" But she made no struggle to get away for John had an iron grip around her small body.  
  
"It'll be ok honey." Kina attempted to calm her down.  
  
"JOHNN!!" Yue, Nuriko and Hotohori all burst through the door, gasping for breath. They're eyes widened as they surveyed the scene.  
  
"How did you beat me here?" Kina eyed her brother.  
  
"We got lost, Yue and I. We ran into Nuriko and Hotohori then I realized we had taken the back way to my cabin, that we were near. So I bolted ahead and came through the back door. You ran the long way, a few miles." John sneered. "Now hand over the Key of Love or else."  
  
"You wouldn't kill her because you need her to make your wish!!" Yue hissed. "How can you do this!?!? You were so different before!"  
  
"That was just a front!" John quickly snapped as if trying to shut him up.  
  
"NO!! I THINK THAT WAS THE REAL JOHN! This is a front, a mask hiding away the real you!!" Yue edged closer to him.  
  
"SHUT UP AND STAY BACK!!! THIS IS NOT A FRONT!! You don't know me!! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!!!!" John stumbled backwards towards the door.  
  
~~  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts, they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~~  
  
"You don't want to do this John...you don't..." Yue tediously approached him, taking each step ever so carefully.  
  
"Y-Yue..." Kina reached out to him.  
  
"It's ok Kina." He turned, giving her a reassuring smile. When Yue turned back around he noticed John had backed out the door.  
  
"John, you can't keep running away. You have to face the world sooner or later and this isn't the right way." It seemed like every time Yue stepped towards John, John would step back away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kina walked next to Yue then there was Nuriko and Hotohori behind them.  
  
"GIVE THE NECKLACE TO ME!!" John swung the gun forward, facing it towards Yue.  
  
"If you had that gun all along, why didn't you shot me back there? See, there is some good left in you!" Yue was pleading now.  
  
"STAY BACK!!" John's hand trembled as he tightened his grip on the gun handle.  
  
~~  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
~~  
  
"Give me the necklace Kina or else he gets it! I'll shoot him!! I swear!!" John spat the words at her.  
  
Kina glanced at Yue then at John, her heart being torn apart. She lifted her hair up, preparing to unhook the necklace.  
  
"NO KINA DON'T!!" Yue shrieked at her. He turned back to John. "What are you going to do after you kill me? Get rid of my body or drive around with my dead eyes staring up at you? When you get down to it, it's just you and me. Leave the rest of them out of it!"  
  
"Shut up!!!" John's finger instantaneously pulled the trigger.  
  
~~  
  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
~~  
  
"YUE!!!!!!!!" Kina screamed as she ran towards Yue. After the bullet hit him, he flew back into the dirt, blood splattering all around him.  
  
"I'LL TAKE THAT NOW!!" John ran forward, ripping the now blood-spotted necklace from Kina's neck, causing the silver chain to break into pieces. With a laugh of triumph, John turned and fled into the forest towards the cave, a still-crying Shui in one hand and a bloody necklace in the other.  
  
~~  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to  
  
Break 


	17. Deadly Utopia

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Y-y-yu...ee......." Kina's voice wavered as she pulled him up on her lap. "YUE!!! A-are you ok!?!? How could he do that!?!? How could he shoot my husband? My love...Yue!! JOHN!!!!! John...this is the last time!!!" Her eyes were opened wide, showing that they wouldn't accept what was happening.  
  
"Y...yeah...I'm ok...I guess..." Yue's quiet voice replied. She was instantly applying pressure on the area of the bullet hole, attempting to stop the bleeding. Yue winced in pain. Blood soaked through his white outfit. "It hit me in the shoulder, better than some other deadly areas." He pulled himself off of her lap and leaned on her to help him up. "It's just...bleeding a lot... Ahh...go after him!!"  
  
"B-But..." Kina finally let the tears flow down her cheeks. "You're h- hurt....come on Yue!! Be...sensible...I just can't leave you behind!!"  
  
"Go Kina! Save our daughter, I'll be behind you..." Yue began to limp forward with the help of Nuriko. "Hotohori, you go with her. Don't let him make that wish Kina!!"  
  
"B-but...Yue...." She pleaded with him, fighting hard not to keep crying.  
  
"Go Kina. Save our daughter!!" He replied firmly, his face showing that he would not take no as an answer.  
  
She silently nodded, letting two hot teardrops fall. "I won't lose, I promise. I won't let you down Yue so you hang on, you hear me!! I love you!! I'll make you proud of me!" Kina jumped forward, kissing Yue tenderly. "Nuriko, I trust you to take care of him, no matter how stubborn he is!!"  
  
Nuriko nodded, smirking slightly even though he knew the situation was desperate. If the bleeding didn't stop he was sure Yue was in for it.  
  
"I already am proud of you." Yue whispered as Kina disappeared into the bushes but she didn't hear him.  
  
As Hotohori ran after Kina, he stopped when he heard Nuriko calling out his name. "What is it Nuri?" He turned to face the purple haired bishonen.  
  
"Hori...I love you! So you be safe!" Nuriko exclaimed, a grin on his face.  
  
The chestnut haired bishonen nodded, a small smile on his lips and then he also disappeared into the bushes.  
  
Kina ran, tears flying freely from her eyes. "You can't die on me Yue or else...or else I'll hurt you in the afterlife and kill you again!! GOT THAT!!" The corners of her mouth slowly turned upward, forming a tiny smile as she thought to herself. "I wonder when I came to love him this much...I will always believe in him...and in John....in all mankind. People are strong! They can face any difficulty and never lose hope. That heart full of hope will overcome any problem!!"  
  
"Kina....Nuriko....Yue....all of you....I care for you all so much." Hotohori smiled as he kept in pace with Kina's fast sprint. Behind them Nuriko tightened a strip of cloth around Yue's shoulder.  
  
"Ready?" Nuriko questioned Yue. Yue nodded in response. With a quick motion Nuriko lifted Yue onto his shoulder. "Sure you want to follow and not go to the hospital?"  
  
"I'm sure, plus she might need me. That's more important than my state of health. Sorry if I'm too heavy!" Yue chuckled but in reality his body was trembling and growing pale as more blood seeped out of his body. He was trying to hide the pain, the ripping aching in his arm that seemed to touch every single nerve in his body. Nuriko carefully walked in the direction Kina and Hotohori had just went.  
  
"Too...much...running....today!!" Kina collapsed as she reached the cave entrance. "I know people say fate controls your destiny but...for once I want to change fate! I want to change my destiny and the destiny of my family! And that includes you John!! But what will I do? What if it doesn't work?"  
  
Suddenly, a voice softly whispered to her. "We always want to know what will happen if we do one thing rather than another. Not knowing is the mystery of destiny. If you are still for a moment, no doubt you will hear your heart tell you what you must do. It would say something like this: Have faith Kina. Go up there and do your best, get your daughter back and save John. And then, when it's over, love like you've never loved in your life. Destiny is not so complicated." Her head snapped around, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Ready Kina?" Hotohori turned to face her.  
  
"Is anyone ever really ready for anything?" Kina chuckled one last time then her face grew serious, taking on a pale color. "I'm ready. For Shui and Yue."  
  
"For everybody." Hotohori nodded. "Let's go." They both took one quick look at their serene surroundings, the lilac colored lilies that hung around the cave, the birds chirping high up in the trees, the gentle breeze, the dewdrops still on the grass and the fresh smell of a nearby stream. Then they turned to face the cave. All around it was a gloomy black haze and it had the smell of rusty metal with a mix of stale water. An entrance appeared where the inscriptions had once been on the two large doors and it was opened, leading into the cave.  
  
"To save Shui..." Kina carefully stepped forward, through the opened doors. She took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "Come on. We can do it!"  
  
Hotohori kept pace with Kina, the two walking briskly side by side. A few bats blinked above them, staring at them with red eyes. Shivers were sent up and down her spine as goose bumps rose on her skin.  
  
"JOHN!!" Kina began to run forward as she saw a light coming from a small corridor. "This is one last chance to feel all right..." And with that last thought she burst into the lighted room and froze in shock. All around her the walls were decorated elaborately with a tiny layer of golden. Carved into the gold were swirls, spins, shapes and drawings of animals. It had an Inca like appearance much like the front doors had. A few items were scattered about the room such as old plates, clothing, some gold coins and some weapons. In the center of the room was a coffin shaped box made out of silver and around it carved into the floor was a strange pattern. It went in circles around the box and between each layer of circle were triangles. On top of the coffin was the carving of on Egyptian-like eye staring upwards. In four different corners four torches were lit up, blazing up with brilliant red flames. It filled the room with a bright light and the flames glittered off the gold, giving the room a sparkling yellow appearance. In the center of the room, by the coffin, John stood up fiddling with Kina's necklace and Shui lay unconscious on top of the coffin.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!" Kina ran forward towards John but was yanked back by Hotohori.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hotohori hissed at her but he was too late, John had already heard Kina's loud voice.  
  
John spun around, angrily glaring in the direction of Kina. "How did you find me!?" He spat the words at her, venom in his voice. "You're too late!! All I have to do is place this Key and Heart from your necklace into the coffin and my wish will be granted!! Shui understands that if she doesn't grant my wish her mother will never love or even like her again. She agreed to wish that. Don't worry, she is merely unconscious. I would never hurt my innocent niece!"  
  
"That's crap! Look at what you've already done! If you make her grant your wish, no, any wish, she'll die!!" Kina cried.  
  
"She'll be ok!" John rolled his eyes. He turned back to the coffin. On both sides of the silver coffin two places were made for the Heart and Key charm to fit into perfectly. The key had unlocked the door also.  
  
"What are you even going to wish for!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING JOHN!! STOP THIS INSANITY!" Kina pulled free of Hotohori's grasp, running towards John.  
  
"Stay right there. Don't move." John placed the Heart charm into the coffin.  
  
"S-stop it John...don't put the key in!! STOP IT PLEASE!! I'm begging you!!" Kina collapsed on her knees, large salty tears dripping down her cheeks.  
  
"So now you beg me? Begging for the life of your child....and yet when we were children...you never begged for me. You never begged the other kids to stop beating me up or to stop mocking me...and stop with the name-calling. It was all mom and dad's fault that they did everything to me! And you are just like them!!" John sneered.  
  
"You never truly believe in anything John! You never question what's possible, you're always afraid and unable to open your eyes! That's the reason why you'll always feel hurt, hateful or sorrowful inside!!" Kina tilted her head, staring at him with a broken expression.  
  
"Don't pretend you feel what I feel." John gave her an icy stare.  
  
"But I do know how you feel! I felt the same pain, the same hurt, and the same regret as you!! I just had somebody there for me and I am so....so sorry that I wasn't there for you! I wasn't a sister or even a civil human being, I was a stupid, lost, ignorant girl and inside I'm still a bit like that girl from so long ago! Everyday I feel the pain from losing you and I want you back in my life John! I want us to be there for each other! And I know you're still that lost boy, my brother, so let me help you find your way home!! Please, we can get over this and find peace!!" Kina sobbed as she crawled towards John, unable to pick herself up.  
  
"It's too late Kina! It's too late for saying I'm sorry! You had your chance many times in the past! Just let me have the one wish I desire most...let me have the chance to make things ok...let me make the world a better place...LET ME HAVE JUST ONE WISH! LET ME GAIN ONE THING! I've never had anything before...so let me have JUST ONE!! Is it too much to ask sister!?!? I have never asked anything of you except this!!!" John replied.  
  
"The life of my daughter is something I could never give up, no matter what!! John...you are wrong, you've had many things but you just never allowed yourself to see them! You had mom and dad and you have me!! Isn't that enough for you? Mom and dad still love you up in heaven, they always have and always will! Don't you see that? I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you then so let me be there for you now! Please, don't do this!!" The tears now stained Kina's shirt as she stared up at John. In her eyes all that shone was a strong light begging for her brother to just come back to her. "I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE JOHN! This isn't you! You aren't a killer John! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!!! Please...let my brother come home to me...please!!"  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about." John turned his back to her, unable to face her any longer. "You're fate has been decided."  
  
"Fate can't be decided by anyone but yourself!" Kina pulled herself up, using the edge of the coffin as support. "I love you John!! COME HOME!!" She held out her arms to him. A rustling noise could be heard from the back of the room. The two turned their heads to see Nuriko walk in and stand next to Hotohori, in his arms he held a ghastly white Yue. Nuriko carefully set Yue on his feet, supporting him up completely. His shirt was soaked through and through with sickening crimson red blood.  
  
Yue wearily rose his head so both his and John's eyes met. "You wanted to know why I married Kina? John....I finally have an answer that is suitable for you...." Yue coughed, wheezing in quickly for another breath. "I married her because she made my heart race, my breath quicken, my mind fill with nothing but glee, my heart feels lighter as if it was flying through the air, everything feels like it will be ok, I am happy every time I see her smile, nothing matters but making her happy and that makes me happy too! I found my Eden inside her...I found my Utopia..." His body swayed in the air for a moment before he collapsed into the floor, landing with a horrid thud.  
  
"YUE!!!!!!!!!!" Kina's shrill scream bounced off the walls, tears now pouring down her face. 


	18. Love Will Save The Day

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"NOO!!! NOOO YUE!!!!!! YUEEE!!" Kina tried to run to his limp body but suddenly found that that simple task was impossible to do. She was soon a crumpled pile on the floor attempting to pull herself towards her one true love. Her one true... dead... gone... love. Huge, hot salty tears found their treacherous path down her cheeks, staying in a steady stream. Nuriko and Hotohori could only stand and stare  
  
John gazed at Yue's body, surrounded by a new pool of blood. He had done this. He had killed Yue. His eyes were opened wide while his mouth gapped open also. "I...I...I d-didn't...m-mean...to...to...kill...h-im...." His broken voice whispered.  
  
"WELL YOU DID!!!!" Kina jumped around, staring at John with eyes that could only show an emotional agony of sorrow. "YOU KILLED....YUE!!!" Fresh tears burst from her eyes as she tried to stand up and go after John. "YOU KILLED HIM!!" She pointed her finger at him, her voice wavering with pain. "Why can't I understand you? Out of all the people in this world, you hold all the mysteries I can't unfold!!! You're the only thing I can't understand......when I thought I knew everything!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS JOHN?! WHY!!!!!!" Her voice cried for an answer, it demanded an answer. "You took him away from me..."  
  
"You'll never figure me out Kina, not in a thousand years. I made sure of that when I started my game of masks. No one can." John softly replied.  
  
"I don't need to figure you out John........ there's only one thing I need now. Let your masks go, and I will drop mine." Kina hissed back.  
  
Outside, rain could be heard pouring down to the earth. The blackness of the cave and the gold light gave the room an eerie appearance. Black. Black is the absence of light. Black is the color of the clothing everyone wears here where the rain pours every day. Where the heavens cry for the people down below in all their pain. Then there was the rain. Rain washes the tears from their eyes and reassures them in it's own little way that there will always be more days. To remember their loved ones whenever the rain poured down, but to also spend the sunny days and moonlit nights thinking of joy and happiness.  
  
~~  
  
Listen as your day unfolds,  
  
Challenge what your future holds  
  
Try to keep your head up to the sky  
  
Lovers they may cause you tears  
  
Go ahead release your fears  
  
Stand up and be counted,  
  
Don't be shamed to cry  
  
~~  
  
A crashing noise exploded above them as the cave rapidly shook violently. John grabbed onto the coffin, almost falling over from the force of the shake.  
  
"Sounded like lightening! It must have hit the cave!!!" Hotohori yelled to them.  
  
"This thing could fall any second!!" Nuriko screamed as chunks of rock fell dangerously near him. "We've got to get out of here!!"  
  
"NO!" Kina yelled to them over more deafening rumbling. "YOU BOTH GO ON AHEAD! TAKE YUE WITH YOU! I'LL BE OUT THERE SOON....I'm sorry...I lied to you again just now..." But her last words were unheard.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori both nodded, there was no chance they could disagree with her, not with the look she was giving them. Nuriko picked up Yue's dead body, pulling him over his shoulder and then the three disappeared out of the room, running past falling stone.  
  
John gawked at Kina, looking at the tears spilling from her eyes as she turned to face him.  
  
Rain was the thing that refused to come to wash away her tears and numb her burning body. Black was the color of her heart.  
  
"GIVE ME SHUI!!" Kina began to run at John as rock crashed down around her, shattering into millions of tiny pieces. "My mask was just me trying to be strong...John I love you so much as my brother! But you killed the one person I loved the most...!! It hurts me so much to fight you! I don't understand why you are doing this!" She cried as she neared the coffin.  
  
~~  
  
You gotta be  
  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold,  
  
You gotta be wiser  
  
You gotta hard, you gotta be tough,  
  
You gotta be stronger  
  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm,  
  
You gotta stay together  
  
All I know, all I know  
  
1.1 Love will save the day  
  
~~  
  
"Yue told me his answer...so I must tell him mine...just like I promised." John stared down at the golden floor as a rock splintered near him. He didn't even flinch.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kina edged closer.  
  
"I wanted to defy fate....I wanted to go back in time and change what happened with our parents...change my future and yours so it wasn't painful anymore and in order to do that a sacrifice was needed and it HAD to be Shui...I had no choice, it was her blood I needed to open the gate...but now I realize it was wrong and that if I did changed the past, Yue would never meet you Kina, and he wouldn't have those reasons to marry you. He wouldn't have his Utopia. I didn't mean to hurt you so much..." A single tear trickled down John's face as he reached over to the coffin. With his hand he pushed the Key into its molded location. Everything was in place. "I call upon you to grant me my one wish!!!"  
  
"NOO!! JOHN STOP!!" Kina ran at him but was pushed back by a barrier that now surrounded the coffin. The room filled with dazzling, blinding silver light. Shui's body began to be lifted above the coffin, glowing a blue color. A pillar of light erupted from the cave roof down to the coffin. Shui's hair fluttered in a breeze that now swirled around her. "SHUI!!!!" Kina shrieked as she tried to push herself through the barrier. A voice boomed through the cave.  
  
"Who has called upon me?" It wailed. "I will now descend into thy body to grant thee one wish." A golden light began to descend towards Shui, most likely the soul above to enter Shui's body. Shui would make John's wish and then be killed.  
  
The golden light came closer, only a few inches away from Shui's still unconscious body. Instantly John jumped up, pulling Shui out of the light and throwing her tiny body towards Kina.  
  
Kina caught Shui, holding her close against her now, her eyes opened in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JOHN!! YOU'LL BE KILLED!!"  
  
"I suppose....but....I've become interested....in what will become of you and Yue. I want....to find the answer to what I couldn't find when I was really alive. Maybe more important than the sister I lost....was the heart that I lost instead." John smiled as the gold light began to fill his body.  
  
"Why..." Kina mouthed, her lips in a half smile, half frown. She had gotten her daughter back but at the cost of her brother.  
  
"It's because of those tears I saw pouring out from you, my sister, they've called out and touched my heart. Not once have I doubted the genuinely of those tears...there's no possible way...I can forget them..." John whispered back to her, his mind remembering when he found out his parents had died and his sister had disappeared. The tears had flowed so hard then and once again they returned to him.  
  
~~  
  
Time asks no questions, it goes on without you  
  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
  
The world keeps on spinning, can't stop it if you tried to  
  
The best part is danger staring you in the face  
  
~~  
  
John's body was now fully engulfed by the golden light and once again the voice boomed through the crumbling cave.  
  
"I am the one thou called upon. I will grant thy one wish. A wish of either thy heart or thy mind. Dost thou want the wish of thy heart or thy mind? A wish you believe you want or a wish you truly desire in your heart?"  
  
Kina stared at her brother who was now as radiant as a light bulb. "He can still grant his wish, it would change everything depending on what he wishes for but he'll die either way. He could still made a bad wish, a wish possibly for the worse." Kina thought but she listened quietly, straining to hear what he would say.  
  
A large slab of granite smashed next to Kina, blocking her view of him. She had to get out now or else she wouldn't make it. "Please...I know it is impossible practically...but please...LIVE JOHN LIVE!!" She raised her voice, yelling so he could hear her. "I LOVE YOU JOHN, YOU REMEMBER THAT!! I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL, MY BROTHER!! I have faith in you...please...CHANGE FATE!!!" Kina began to run out of the cave. Behind her she could hear her brother's voice.  
  
"I wish that..." It stated. But she couldn't hear him anymore as the room began to cave in. Kina had to run, and fast. All around her rocks were smashing into the ground. She had to get Shui to safety. Kina picked up her speed; she could see the tiny light of the exit up ahead of her.  
  
~~  
  
Got to be bad. Got to be bold  
  
Got to be wise. Don't ever be cold  
  
Got to be hard. Not too, too hard  
  
1.2 All I know is, love will save the day  
  
~~  
  
She was almost there. Just a bit further. A chunk of rock hit her forehead causing drips of blood to stream down her cheek. Kina was closer to the light. Her foot caught on a crack as she tripped and flew forward, collapsing into fresh, wet grass. Behind her, the cave completely gave in and crumbled with a loud clamor. The rain drizzled down lightly but a few rays of sunlight broke through the clouds.  
  
"Glad you made it out." Nuriko whispered. Kina felt hands on her back, pulling her and Shui up.  
  
"Ah...uhh...M-MOMMY!!!!" Shui tediously opened her eyes, clinging onto her mother.  
  
"Shui!!" Kina hugged her daughter tighter, tears streaming down her face. She had saved her daughter, but at too high of a price. The loss of Yue and then John ate at Kina's heart, tearing it apart piece by piece.  
  
"DADDY!!" Shui ripped out of Kina's tight embrace, running away from her.  
  
"N-no honey..d-daddy...i-i..s..." Kina's voice trembled as she tried to finish her sentence, her eyes firmly locked on the moist grass as her vision blurred with new tears.  
  
"Alive." A voice whispered.  
  
  
  
Total Akugi:  
  
Shui: DADDY!!  
  
Kina: No...honey...daddy...is...  
  
Yue: WAS TURNED INTO A GIANT PIZZA BY JOHN!!!! dances around in a pizza costume You're now married to a giant cheese pizza!  
  
Kina: LAAAUREEEENNN!!!  
  
Lauren: Uh...uh...uh...I was forced to do it!! John made me do it!! 


	19. Please Don't Go -Defying Fate-

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Her eyes widened, her body freezing in its still position of staring at the grass. It couldn't be true yet it was his voice. But how was that possible? He had died. Unless John...No...he wouldn't have...would he?  
  
"It's ok to look. It's really me." His tender, angelic voice whispered. And it was just them in that moment, frozen in time. It seemed as if time HAD really stopped. She could smell his hair as he knelt down next to her, putting both of his strong, warm arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him, bringing her body close against his. She could smell his hair as her face was buried into his shoulder, his white hair mixing in with her red hair. She could feel his cold tears dripping on her own shoulder and his body trembled slightly just like hers was doing.  
  
"Y-yue...are you sure that's really you....?" She heard her own shaking voice whisper while her eyes were clenched shut tightly. "It all seems like some dream Yue...are you sure it's really you?"  
  
"Then a dream it is...but I pray to never wake up from it, because this is the most wonderful dream I've had in all my life. Love is not something I, nor anyone can easily understand but I do know I need you with every being in my body. Happiness is all I want to give you, at any cost. So you dream of me and I dream of you and I hope this dream will never end." Yue soothed her.  
  
Kina cautiously opened her eyes. And it was Yue that was embracing her. "IT REALLY IS YOU!!" She brought him into a tighter hug, feeling Shui trying to join in. Kina lifted up Shui, hugging her also. Tears of relief streamed down Kina's face. "I-I was so scared...I t-thought I lost you!! I-I...I didn't know w-what to do...!!" She blubbered on.  
  
"Why awre you cwrying mommy?" Shui questioned Kina.  
  
"Because mommy was worried about you! Are you ok?" Kina hugged Shui again.  
  
"Bwut nofthing happened." Shui gave her a funny look then giggled, running off to look at a patch of nearby flowers.  
  
Kina pulled back from the embrace with Yue but kept a strong grip on his hand. "Did he...?"  
  
Yue silently nodded yes in the direction of the now crumbled cave. Yue cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound stable as he talked. "John wished that Shui would forget all that happened and that I would be ok, no bullet hole, no dead me. He gave up his own life to return mine and Shui's. He gave it up to give you back happiness Kina."  
  
"W-Why?! HOW COULD HE HAVE BEEN SO STUPID! There had to be another way out! Something other than that!! THERE JUST HAD TO BE!!" Kina cried, pounding her fists into the earth. She didn't feel anything, she couldn't. For that moment she just wanted her entire body to go numb and to slip into a deep sleep, away from every horrible reality that she faced. And yet, she could never let that happen to her. Too many people depended on her and she wasn't about to let more down. She had failed John and that scar burned deep into her heart, a mark that would never leave her. It was permanent. Just like her actions were. She knew that you couldn't take back what you've already done. It had happened all too fast, too quickly for her and yet now it seemed like all it could do was reply over and over again in her mind. Every dreadful and grim detail down to the very words that had been spoken etched forever in her mind. And she regretted things but she also knew all too well the things regret can do to you. "From now I, I'm going to be careful about what I say and do because...I don't want to do something bad to someone I love and have them or me be killed and I can never take it back." Kina thought to herself.  
  
"He just didn't see any other way out." Yue put his arm around her, attempting to comfort her.  
  
Kina choked as she fought more tears. It seemed like all she had been doing lately was crying. But she couldn't stop the tears anymore and once again they flowed freely down her cheeks. "I'm being such a wimp...but I couldn't save John!! He was my brother and I was his sister...all I did was stand on the sidelines and watch everything happen like it was some nightmare! John is gone now, dead, forever! He's....g-gone...!! I'll never see his smile, hear his laugh, and we'll never tease each other like we did as children. My past is now all buried in graves it seems...mother, father, brother. You all left me...alone...!!"  
  
"We're here." Yue gave her a look of genuine love. "We are your family also."  
  
She felt his words pull at her heart, even now while it was breaking apart he still managed to make her smile. And she flashed him a smile that reached her eyes, even if it faded afterwards. And that amazed her. That she could still smile after all that had happened. But isn't that the most important thing in life? To be able to smile even after something tragic happens?  
  
Yue blushed and smiled back. "Yes, Kina is pretty, even with her sad, far away looks and sorrowful smiles. But when she smiles like that....... oh, she is beyond pretty. She is the sun. She is the moon. She is......Kina. And just being that is perfect in every way." The white haired bishonen thought to himself.  
  
Kina flushed, sensing Yue's eyes on her. She then turned and looked at the mass that had once been a cave. "John is somewhere in there. He did this for me...and I let him down!" Once again the guilt and pain began to tear at her soul, making her body ache for time to be turned back. And then she realized something. That was why John had done this, caused all of this trouble, plotted day and night for this wish. He had felt this same pain and he wanted to turn back time and change it. He wanted to make the past times be happy and not sorrowful. And that was why he was willing to do anything to have his wish of turning back time granted. Of changing the past, defying fate, making everyone a better life. "But John...you didn't realize that you can't change the past! The past is what forms who and what we are today and without the bad times we'd all be foolish, ignorant people who take things for granite! We need those painful, heartbreaking moments to make us understand that life can be taken away as easily as it can be given, that we must cherish every moment, we must see that we are not indestructible and we are all equal as people. If you changed the past you would change everybody else's lives. Where would Yue, Nuriko, Hotohori, Zion and everybody else be without knowing each other? You can choose what kind of future you want, you can change your future fate but it's impossible to change the fate of the past. I believe there is some kind of force that makes us all meet up with different people and those meetings, partings and reunions are all to either teach us something or for us to teach others something. We each change lives and others change our lives. You just saw this all too late to stop your actions...and so...this was the result..." Kina tediously stood up. "Defying fate, and having love lead your life...even while you're burdened with sin...from now on, we can give the gift of life...That's what you taught me John." She pulled off a few lilies that lay astern from the front of the cave. The beautiful purple flowers clashed with the horrid ruins of the cave. Kina picked around until she had a fairly large sized bouquet. She leaned down on her knees, setting the flowers where the entrance of the cave had been originally. "Good-bye John...I'll set you up a proper grave...right next to mom and dads. It's just how they'd want it, and you would too. Tell them Hi for me...I miss you all...so much...all I have left...of my family is..Grandma..." For all the seriousness of the moment Kina couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her, erm, strange Grandmother. "But I have this new family also." Kina leaned down, kissing one of the flowers.  
  
"Let's go home." Yue tugged gently at Kina's arm. She stood up, looking down at the lilies by the rubble.  
  
"But Yue...the necklace you gave me is still somewhere in the rumble..." Kina pointed, ready to search through it all even though it would take months or longer.  
  
"Don't worry about it. The necklace is where it belongs now. I'll get you a new one, a necklace made just for you." Yue stared into her eyes. His pale cheeks flushed a bit, staring into the beautiful eyes of the angel. No, she was no longer the angel. She was his… just his. Just Kina. And that's all she had to be.  
  
"Ok." Kina nodded her head. "Yes...let's....go back home." She took Yue's hand and held onto Shui's small hand with the other. Behind them Nuriko and Hotohori linked arms, trailing after them.  
  
~*~  
  
"GURL I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED THIS ALL!! I was ASLEEP! IN A COMA! Jeez, how lame can you GET!" Shiva sighed loudly. "It's like some greater power above me decided she was too lazy to add in another character and just knocked me out into a coma! I couldn't IMAGINE who would do that though! *cough* Lauren, the author *cough*" The brown haired girl took another spoonful of pudding. "And this hospital food is nasty! Get me some real food like Burger King or something! SAVE ME KINA!!"  
  
The red head couldn't help but laugh at her silly friend. "Next time I visit I promise to bring along some Taco Bell, ok?"  
  
"Good! And you better bring it or ELSE!" Shiva joked.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you say! Yue wanted to talk to you so I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to stop by John's new grave next to mom and dads. Then I'll join you all here!" Kina leaned down, bringing her friend into a quick embrace.  
  
"Ok, got you! Bye! And don't forget that food!" Shiva called out to Kina as she disappeared out of the door. Soon Kina was replaced with Yue.  
  
"How do you think she's doing?" Yue pulled out a chair, sitting down in it next to Shiva's bedside.  
  
"She's still acting a little funny. Give her time though, it's hard. You have to let go and then slowly pick yourself back up. John was all that was left of her family except for Grandma and well, I heard you met Grandma, so..."  
  
Yue nodded in wisdom, a look of fear seizing his face every time someone mentioned Grandma. "She's got a bit of a mask it seems, like she's plastering on a smile to stop us from worrying. But I can see right through it. The house is almost ready for us to move back in, with all the damages from before when you were attacked, jeez, it cost a lot of money but insurance covered most of it thankfully. Nuriko and Hotohori have been acting strange ever since the whole John thing though. I wonder what happened."  
  
"What do you mean strange? They're always strange." Shiva smirked.  
  
"They just seem more...I don't know...'attached' and more like lovey-dovey and stuff like that. It's like they confessed their love to each other or something." Yue shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Like THAT will EVER happen! Nuri's too shy! How's Shui doing?" Shiva yawned, feeling sleep begin to take over her body.  
  
"She's perfectly fine. She doesn't remember a thing at all. It's amazing!" Yue stood up, understanding she was tired and needed her rest. "We'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"YES! I know! Kina's going to the 'family graves' and then joining you, Nuri, Hori and possibly Zion and Nicholas, I heard." Shiva cuddled under the blankets, fluffing the pillow behind her head.  
  
"Zion and Nicholas might be joining us, we'll have to see. They're all waiting for me though! Bye Shiva, thanks again." He hugged her briefly and then was out the door. "Waiting long?" Yue asked Kina as he jumped into the driver's seat of their car.  
  
"Nope." Kina smiled but the smile seemed slightly empty inside. "They've kept me entertained." She nodded to the backseat where Nuriko and Hotohori were both gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"Nuri..." Hotohori uttered Nuriko's name.  
  
"Hori...." Nuriko replied.  
  
"Nuri...."  
  
"Hori...."  
  
"Nuri...."  
  
"Hori..."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Hehehehehehehehehehehe...I love you!" 


	20. You're Not Alone

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 20  
  
She picked up her feet with each step, hearing the gravel crunch under her. Despite the fact that Kina hadn't been there for nearly a year and it was dark as midnight, her feet knew the path to the graveyard as though she had just been there the day before. In fact, the day before she had a gravestone put in place next to her mothers for John, but she couldn't bring herself to go there. But here she was, walking down that dirt pathway. Kina had walked along this pathway for years and she had walked down it many, many times. She decided to come visit them early in the morning, when the sun was beginning to rise but wasn't quite there yet. And then the familiar tune found it's way to Kina's lips. Every step the words flowed into her mind again and again. She always sang some kind of song when she was going there. Then the words softly tumbled out of her mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
As my tears keep overflowing one after another,  
  
I can't see your last smile through their blur  
  
Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here  
  
Light bursts through the sky.  
  
Even this insignificant me  
  
Loved you more than anyone, with all my soul  
  
Thank you for all of  
  
The precious feelings  
  
You've given to me  
  
~*~  
  
The cherry blossoms had begun to bloom, as they always did around this time of year. The silken pink petals angelically fluttered towards the ground, being tossed and turned by the wind. Blown this way and that. Kina was almost there. Soft footfalls echoed through the grove that she had just entered. Three gravestones were in front of her. All the grave markers were sandy. She dusted them all off as she sat down next to them, in the shade of a nearby tree. She paused for a second, wondering what there was to tell her family. Something deep within Kina nagged at her, something that she had meant to say every time she talked to them, but never did. "Mom, Dad, John...I really miss you."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Please don't forget  
  
You're not alone.  
  
Even if we're apart, we can still carry on hand-in-hand.  
  
With my first loss I realized there could be great sorrow  
  
Even if something lapses away, something will  
  
Live once again.  
  
When you gave me a smile as we parted, it was  
  
Your message for me  
  
To truly live with all my heart  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi again everybody. I brought you all some flowers." Kina tenderly set down three bouquets of brightly colored daisies, lilies, roses, and more. "How are you all doing? I'm doing ok...everyone is taking great care of me. But they are really worried about me, I can tell. I don't want them to be worried, I feel like I'm being such a burden. I said that to Yue and he told me to never think that way. I'm sorry I couldn't save you John..." Kina stopped herself, pausing for a moment. She sat in silence for what seemed like an hour, just watching the graves as the world moved on around her.  
  
~*~  
  
I just know that we'll see each other someday  
  
If we're together,  
  
Even if we're far apart, we can gaze in each other's eyes  
  
Let's bet everything on all our hopes and dreams  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm becoming happy gradually, which makes me even more fearful of having that happiness shattered. I'm thinking, "I wonder how long this happiness will last?" I can't plunge myself 100% into feeling happy...I'm always around 10% nervous. I'm afraid if I let myself get back my usual personality things will be ruined again. It seems like everything is against me. But this isn't a pity party and I know if you all could talk, you'd be yelling at me. Nothing is all "happiness" and "joy". When you're alone, you feel sadder... And you're nervous... And you come to know a lot of other feelings too. I feel alone without you guys but I have Yue, Nuriko, Hotohori and Shui! Then I have Shiva and Zion and Nicholas. I'm very lucky but I do miss you three very much. It's just not always the same. I...I wrote this yesterday when I had some free time....I'm going to read it to you....it's a poem..." Kina pulled out a sheet of crumpled paper and began to read out loud.  
  
"On the graves these flowers lie,  
  
Pretty yellow petals lined side by side.  
  
As far as I can see, row by row,  
  
Straight onward down, as far as they'll go.  
  
Hundreds of breathless bodies below the ground,  
  
Seen by piles of graves and sand, mound by mound,  
  
And hidden here within the earth,  
  
Lies my pain so deep one can't know the hurt.  
  
My whole family and life lie beneath my feet,  
  
Buried far from the reach of my grasp.  
  
Each rested spirit meaning a thousand thoughts to me,  
  
Each one having a tender memory to cast.  
  
Beside that stone, lies my mother  
  
Who was the happiest, most wonderful person.  
  
My cheery caretaker, optimistic and full of smiles,  
  
Now lies under the ground.  
  
I grew up with my brother, he's buried over there,  
  
His mixed up ways were always for a right reason,  
  
Even though they weren't always fair  
  
My father lies next to my mother dear  
  
He had the golden heart of a bear  
  
But I'm sorry, I can't see anymore - Not even a trace.  
  
For my tears have claimed me as I glance on and on,  
  
And see that they don't end, these graves I look upon.  
  
Stretching on out to infinity's end,  
  
Leaving me without a single piece of precious family.  
  
Without my prideful father nor caring mother,  
  
Without even the earnest smiles of my big brother.  
  
Not a soul left here to see me cry,  
  
Knowing that I'm alone no matter how hard I try.  
  
"I miss you…"  
  
I whisper as sorrow rages through,  
  
And in the silence I wish that they only knew.  
  
If only they knew my deepest desire,  
  
The desire to defy  
  
The limits of my earthly life,  
  
And be with those who forever lie.  
  
Be with those who stay row by row,  
  
Onwards down as far as they'll go.  
  
Be forever with those lined side by side,  
  
Always there by the graves on which these flowers lie."  
  
She finished the poem, tears blurring her vision. The ink on the paper was now smudged from a gentle rain that began to drizzle down on Kina, soaking her cloths. "I've got a wonderful life and it's all thanks to you! One day we'll all meet and be a family again. Everybody sends their love. I've got to be on my way now, Shiva is expecting me to show up with some fast food for her. Mom, Dad, treat John tenderly and with love as you always do, he deserves it. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain John...I won't...! Until next time, good-bye...You all will always be right here." Kina pointed to her heart. With a quick smile Kina stood up. She kissed her fingertips and then touched each one of the marble graves. The sun was now overhead, telling Kina she had been there for a few hours. Kina took one last long glance over her shoulder as she turned back to where she came from. She began to sprint down the dirt pathway, away from the cold stones that were now littered with colorful flowers. Her tears blended in with the rain.  
  
~*~  
  
Kina was now wandering the city. She knew they'd be mad at her for being late and that they'd be worried. And that they'd yell at her when she finally arrived at the hospital to visit Shiva but right now, Kina couldn't bring herself to face them. The guilt and regret of her actions kept eating away at her heart, bit by bit. It was turning her bitter and cold and to be frank, it scared her. Moments when she'd normally smile, they didn't make her smile, they only made her frown or just do nothing. The cold bit at her skin, making it go numb and tingle, just like her heart. How long had it been? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? She didn't know and she didn't care. A freezing wind whipped her hair around like a red explosion. Ever since her parents died, there had been an empty hole within her. She had worked so hard to fill it up and suddenly, it was ripped brutally open again. She could not spend a day without hurting. She could not find the strength to eat, wandering aimlessly on the streets instead, or crying herself to sleep. Her brother had meant so much to her, even if they fought so much and her parents had taught her so much. And now they all were gone. Forever. "I feel so cold." Kina found herself leaning against the brick wall of a dark alley. Her body slid down, crumpling into a broken pile of shivering flesh. The tears flowed, they hadn't for a while and yet here they arrived. Her friends had taken her to the movies, out to eat, anything to cheer her up. But she couldn't enjoy the movie, it was happy and she was sad. "I try to go about my business but it just isn't the same. Everything has become so hard. I know you're here with me John, in my heart. I try to tell myself it'll all be all right. But I feel so dead inside. I hope the angels will sing for you John...sometimes I try so hard to understand the things you do, but why should I question you? I should stand up strong and feel the pain. But the tears always start to fall and I doubt myself." The raindrops fell into her hair, the crystal droplets of water trickling down her face. She struggled to pull herself back up, hidden by the darkness of night. "I want to feel just like before, before the rain came inside and tore me apart. It made me cry until I'd drown. I want to give all my love to my friends, to Yue and Shui." She clenched her fist, a look of determination passing over her face. "All I have I'll give to you Yue...I'm smiling for you only, trying for you solely, praying for you only, no more crying! I want to hear your laugh again. If it's true what people say, there is still beauty in each day, we'll find comfort in each others strengths." A genuine smile lit up Kina's face as she turned, racing towards the hospital in the raining darkness.  
  
"KINA!!!" She heard a voice behind her scream. Kina stopped, slowly turning around to be bombarded with a tight embrace.  
  
"Where have you been!?!" Yue scolded her. "We were so worried!!" He froze when he saw the streaked tear marks that blended in with her wet face. "We're soaked! You might get sick! Come on!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Yue! I went to the grave and then I couldn't bring myself to go see you all..." Kina sniffed as she held onto Yue's arm tightly.  
  
"Hey darling, it's ok. I understand, I just wish you had told me where you were. We'll always be here for you Kina, and you should know that. We all love you." Yue wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close against him. "You're shivering. Let's go home."  
  
Kina smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling her head against his shoulder. Before she knew what was happening, Yue lifted her up. "I'll carry you home. You just go to sleep." He whispered to her. Kina flashed him a tender look and soon she was sound asleep.  
  
Black.  
  
Black is the color of the night sky.  
  
Rain.  
  
Rain is the symbol of giving new life and taking it away. Kina's brother would always be there, haunting her heart along with her parents...but she could think of them when the rains came, there to wash her tears and make her smile. For now, she would let her heart fly, hope, and love...on the wings of an angel. 


	21. Life is Good

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Sorry I didn't show up yesterday Shiva." Kina nervously walked into the hospital room.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. Yue explained." Shiva ran, hugging her friend. "I'm leaving today! Time to return to the real world!"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kina rose her eyebrows, knowing how cruel the world could be.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to return? Too many great things out there for me to do!" Shiva smirked.  
  
Kina flashed her back a smile. A simple yet touching genuine smile. "I understand now." She whispered softly, taking the arm of her friend.  
  
~~  
  
La life is unbelievable  
  
La life is good  
  
Life is good  
  
Life is great  
  
Life is unbelievable  
  
Life is hard, life is cruel  
  
Life is so beautiful  
  
Ooh yeah ooh yeah  
  
~~  
  
"We're moving back into our house also today. Want to stay for a few weeks?" Kina opened the door for Shiva. The two walked out of the hospital, waving to familiar nurses and doctors.  
  
"Sure." Shiva reached out, stretching her arms up towards the sky. "Want to stop and grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"Ok. My treat!!" Kina perked up. She felt so much better than the day before. She had people who cared about her and she cared about them. Sure, maybe they wouldn't be around forever, maybe she'd lose some of them to the world, maybe she'd be hurt, maybe they would turn against her but she would worry about that when the time came. All that mattered was being there with them right now. And being with them made her body fill with a warm, happy feeling. John was gone but she would see him one day in the future. Now he wouldn't hurt inside, he would be up with the angels and with mom and dad. But Kina was pulled out of her thoughts as they walked into a tiny coffee shop.  
  
"Two donuts and a coffee." Shiva smiled at a woman wearing a pink outfit, obviously a waitress. The woman smiled back at them happily, writing down the order.  
  
"Two cups of coffee?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Only one. Give her caffeine and she'd go crazy." Shiva pointed at Kina and then snickered, hiding laughter. The waitress nodded in understanding then went to get their food.  
  
~~  
  
La life is unbelievable  
  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
  
La life is unbelievable  
  
Somewhere in life and yet on my way to anywhere  
  
A woman named Beatrice serves me coffee  
  
And she smiled as if she cares  
  
~~  
  
Kina grabbed her donut and promptly began munching on it. Shiva proceeded to scarf down her own donut and guzzle on her coffee. "Ahh, so much better than Jell-O. If I had that one more day I'd scream!!"  
  
"Then I won't tell you what I bought for dinner." Kina joked as Shiva rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh bite me!" Shiva retorted.  
  
"Where and how hard?" Kina laughed.  
  
"Whatever!" Shiva sighed as they both walked down a street sidewalk. She glanced across the street to see a floral shop. "Want to get some flowers to brighten up the house?" Shiva cast her friend a sidelong glance, noticing the hint of sadness in her eyes.  
  
Kina jumped up, zoning out of her trance. Another smile lit up her face but this one seemed a bit sad. "Sure."  
  
"You don't have to smile if you don't want to." Shiva gave Kina a serious look.  
  
"Sorry, I just saw the lilies and it reminded me of him." Kina apologized.  
  
"No need to say you're sorry. I understand." The brown haired girl lectured her friend.  
  
~~  
  
So what would you do if you wake tomorrow  
  
No more sorrows, your dreams came true  
  
So knock on wood and cross your fingers  
  
And count your blessings  
  
It might be you  
  
So what would you do if you wake tomorrow  
  
All your gray sky's turned blue  
  
How many days do you think your given  
  
So get on living, it's up to you  
  
~~  
  
Kina gave Shiva a look that said mostly, "Shut-up-I-understand-I-Won't- Smile-Then!" But Shiva could only laugh at Kina's attempt to appear annoyed and angry.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kina poked her friend as they crossed the street, entering the flower shop.  
  
"Oh nothing. Badger woman." Shiva whispered the last line.  
  
"What did you call me?!" Kina stepped in front of her friend, holding out a rose dangerously.  
  
"You looked like a badger just then!" Shiva burst into another fit of laughter. "Oh save me Tuxedo Mask!" She teased Kina as Kina put the rose back in its rightful place.  
  
"If you no buy, you leave!" The shop owner walked up to them, shaking her finger in annoyance.  
  
Kina couldn't help but laugh harder. "Y-yes..." They both stifled their laughter until they returned to the outside world. Then they laughed so hard their sides hurt.  
  
~~  
  
Life is good  
  
Life is great  
  
Life is unbelievable  
  
Life is hard, life is cruel  
  
Life is so beautiful  
  
Ooh yeah ooh yeah  
  
La life is unbelievable  
  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
  
La life is unbelievable  
  
~~  
  
"So where is everybody else?" Shiva questioned Kina once their laughter subsided.  
  
"Oh, they're waiting for us at home." Kina cracked her knuckles loudly, causing Shiva to shiver.  
  
"Please don't do that." Shiva glared at Kina. Her friend knew she hated it when she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"You mean...DO THIS!?!" Kina instantly was by Shiva's ear, cracking her knuckles more.  
  
"WHY YOU!!" Shiva ran ahead, trying to get away from Badger Woman.  
  
Kina smirked, watching Shiva walk a few feet ahead of her. They were headed towards Kina's house. She hummed softly to herself, letting her mind wander to places unknown. She looked down at the sidewalk as she stepped faster to keep up with Shiva's rapid pace. She noticed the cracks and the grass that poked through the sidewalk, attempting to live in the broken cement. It seemed so pathetic to her; the grass kept attempting to live on when she knew it was just a futile effort. And yet it kept trying to grow, no matter how many people stepped on it and crushed it. It just kept on trying until the end. Kina smiled. "Maybe we all could be a little bit more like that stub of grass." Kina picked up her pace until she was next to Shiva. "Hey Shiva...do you ever get lonely? Isn't there a special guy there for you?" She couldn't resist. Kina had just noticed how everyone was mostly paired off while Shiva wasn't.  
  
Shiva glanced down at the ground, a bit uncomfortable. She seemed to be in deep thought but then she spoke up. "I'm not the kind of person that depends on others, especially on the love of a man. I don't need someone to feel 'complete' or for somebody to make it all better for me. What will I do if I lose them then? I can make it on my own and I can depend on myself. That I know. I think that is one of the most important traits in a person; that they can depend on themselves to make it through tough times. I believe I can do it, therefore I can. Sure, it is nice to have someone there for me, very nice, but I want to do things on my own also. I don't desperately need someone there for me, but sometimes I think it would be nice." She blushed as she looked down at the sidewalk also.  
  
Kina nodded, understanding her friends' feelings. "Very true."  
  
~~  
  
Hey if your messing with the sacred world  
  
It's a never ending test  
  
I don't know where to begin  
  
And I feel I'm at an end  
  
I don't wanna live life  
  
Doing petty nonsense  
  
It's hard to sleep at night  
  
With a guilty conscience  
  
You know It's really a mess  
  
Now I feel blessed  
  
I'm stuck with all the blood, the sweat and the tears  
  
~~  
  
"I look up to you Shiva." Kina gave her friend a gentle nudge.  
  
Shiva chuckled. "Yeah, sure!"  
  
"I really do!" Kina smiled then fell silent, the two nearing the house.  
  
~~  
  
A mother sheds tears at the same time a baby is born  
  
On the other side of town a life is lost  
  
A young thug was knocked off and the heat was tossed  
  
Life is real, it's so trivial  
  
but don't stop now Live your life  
  
I know it's hell for the rough  
  
But don't talk down on your man,  
  
Unless your helping him out  
  
It's yours  
  
~~  
  
Shiva turned, facing Kina. "Kina- Don't worry. You'll be fine. You can make it on your own, just believe in yourself a bit more. Have a little faith. People have many things to live for no matter how down life can get. Cause we make the future."  
  
Kina looked at her friend, the two embracing quickly. A voice whispered in Kina's mind, sounding much like her brothers. "Do not hate a human for being human, do not judge without a cause. Anger destroys everyone, there will be none right or wrong. Prosperity is an easy gain. Life can only be pleasant if we all but remain patient, hopeful and loving. So stop running little angel."  
  
~~  
  
So what would you do if you wake tomorrow  
  
No more sorrows, your dreams came true  
  
So knock on wood and cross your fingers  
  
Now count your blessings  
  
It might be you  
  
So what would you do if you wake tomorrow  
  
All your gray sky's have turned blue  
  
How many days do you think your given  
  
So get on living, it's up to you  
  
Life is good  
  
Life is great  
  
Life is unbelievable  
  
Life is hard, life is cruel  
  
Life is so beautiful  
  
Ooh yeah ooh yeah  
  
~~  
  
Author's Note: Hey people! This is just a little poem I read somewhere called "After a While" by Veronica A. Shoffstall. It is about breaking up with your significant other and I hope it will all give you some hope and make you strong when faced with hard times.  
  
After a while, you learn the subtle difference,  
  
Between holding a hand and chaining a soul,  
  
And you learn that love doesn't mean leaning.  
  
And company doesn't mean security,  
  
And you begin to learn that kisses aren't contracts  
  
And presents aren't promises,  
  
And you begin to accept your defeats  
  
With your head up and your eyes open  
  
With the grace of a woman, not the grief of a child,  
  
And you learn to build all your road on today  
  
Because tomorrow's ground is too uncertain for plans.  
  
And futures have a way of falling down in mid flight.  
  
After a while, you learn  
  
That even sunshine burns if you get too much.  
  
So you plant your own garden and decorate your own soul,  
  
Instead of waiting for someone to bring you flowers.  
  
And you learn that you really can endure...  
  
That you really are strong,  
  
And you really do have worth...  
  
And you learn and learn...  
  
With every goodbye you learn. 


	22. All That Matters

The Threshold of Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Kina yawned, stretching out in the cozy bed but being careful as not to wake up Yue. She sat up, the silvery moonlight shining through their window. Her glistening blue eyes looked over at Yue, sleeping soundly. He looked just like an innocent child. A tiny smile creased up the corners of her mouth. Kina needed to talk to somebody but she didn't want to wake him up. When she was with him, she didn't like to say the hard things. Then she rolled over and cried for reasons she didn't quite understand. But she still hated what John had done. And so she hated herself for hating what he did. She sniffed up her crystal tears, remembering something Shiva had told her.  
  
~~ Flash Back ~~  
  
"I made such a horrible mistake. I treated John so badly. It's my fault he's dead." Kina cried to Shiva.  
  
Shiva gently pulled Kina into an embrace. "Man and woman are born a mortal being and we all make mistakes. It's part of the game. Just be more careful sometimes." She whispered to her friend.  
  
"It's just hard for me to accept mistakes like this." Kina sniffed.  
  
"Then, you can choose to suffer. That's also part of the experience of mortal life. The world isn't empty. Maybe there is more truth in how you feel than in what actually happens." Shiva consoled Kina who took in her wise words.  
  
~~ End of Flash Back ~~  
  
Kina ever so quietly crept out of the bed, finding herself wandering to her dresser and then the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, she changed out of her pajamas, putting on a pair of draw string black pants. She pulled over a long sleeved black shirt that was covered in silver sparkles. With the flick of her wrist, she brushed back her red hair. Kina smiled in the mirror, glad she had shortened her hair length. It was cooler in the hot summer sun and much easier to deal with. Taking out some toilet paper (That Tama miraculously hadn't chewed up, Jeez, she did not know what was wrong with that cat. Suddenly he found it fun to play with her toilet paper and eat it), she wiped up a few stray tears. She pulled on her shoes, lacing them up tightly. Kina quietly tip toed into the living room where she found Shiva and Shui curled up on the recliner chair. Nuriko and Hotohori were both snuggled up close against each other on the large couch, asleep also. Kina smiled, looking at her friends and daughter. They looked so happy and peaceful. Carefully she walked over, kissing each of them on their foreheads. She then turned and walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue reached out next to him, expecting to find Kina there to embrace tightly. Half-asleep and half-awake, he blinked in surprise. Or at least as much surprise as a person could muster up at 1 AM. Rubbing his eyes, he did a double take. Kina was gone. Then he heard a creaking noise from down the hallway. He put a shirt on quickly and changed his pajama bottoms for a pair of loose-fitting pants. He quietly stepped into the hallway but stopped as he saw Kina exiting the house. "Where are you going?" He thought to himself before running out the door, following her. But he made sure he was at least six feet away and was unseen, and unknown. "Kina...?" But he just kept following her, wondering what was going on as worry overwhelmed his heart. "What is going on...?" Questions haunted his mind as he ran after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kina picked up her pace, breaking into a quick jog, which Yue surprisingly had trouble keeping up with. He WAS tired. But Kina didn't even know he was there. She ran faster, past the many dark trees that loomed over her. The cherry blossoms now looked like night creatures of the dark. She ran faster as her heart pounded loudly in her chest, hearing the gravel under her feet crunch. Then she reached her desired destination. Kina collapsed at the graves of her mother, father and brother once again. She had some strange urge to go see them, still pulled down in anger and sorrow from what had happened. She sat down on the grass next to her family. Kina looked up, noticing the moon shimmering in the night sky. It really was pretty. She reached out, her fingers outlining the names carved into the grave. The names carved into her heart. "Hello again everybody. I should be happy, I know. But I feel like something is missing..." A big part of her wanted to just stay here with them. She wanted to curl up into the smallest, simplest possible existence and let the world rush along past, without her. She lay down and then she curled up into a tight ball. Then a thought slammed into her like a brick wall. It had been in front of her the whole time but it took her this long to finally ram into it. And she changed her mind. She was alive, and they were dead. Gone. She had to try to make her life big. As big as she could. She promised John she would keep living happily. Kina sat up, once again glancing at the stars and noticing the simple light tint of the pink cherry blossoms in the trees near her. And she realized something. Maybe happiness doesn't have to be about the big, sweeping circumstances, or about having everything in your life in place. Maybe it was about stringing together a bunch of small pleasures. Maybe happiness was just a matter of the little up ticks- the traffic signal that said 'walk' the second you got there or the minute you get into a restaurant, there is no line. And the down ticks- the itchy tag in the back of your collar that wouldn't leave you alone or the buses that you miss- that happened to every person in the course of a day. Maybe everybody had the same allotted measure of happiness within each day. Maybe it didn't matter if you were a world-famous actor or a painful geek. Maybe it didn't matter if your family was gone. Maybe you just got through it. Maybe that was all you could ask for.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue watched her quietly with interest, attempting to be quiet as he breathed heavily. Kina could run really fast when she wanted to. He noticed how she didn't speak out loud to the graves but he could see from her facial expressions that she was lost and confused. And then suddenly it had become clear to her. She sat up, kissing each gravestone. He leaned in to hear her quietly whisper. "Good-bye now. I am going to go live my life with the ones I love. I'll see you all again, one day." And with that she turned, ready to flee back to her home. Then she noticed something. There was somebody there. Some kind of white hair next to a nearby tree. Suddenly, Yue cursed his hair color and the tears that were streaming down his face from seeing all that had transpired in this tiny moment in time.  
  
"H-hello?" Kina muttered as she stepped towards him. He could hear the fear in her voice.  
  
"K-Kina...it's me...Yue." He admitted, there was nothing he could do now. "I-I saw you leave and grew worried... Please don't be mad! I was worried!" Yue begged her.  
  
"W-why did you follow me here?" She posed the question, still a bit shaken up and hiding a hint of anger in her voice. Then she let the anger disappear, she knew not to let that emotion run her life or else she'd be in for a hell on earth.  
  
"Like I said before, I was worried about you. I know you've been happy but I can tell there is something wrong. I wanted to make sure you were safe and I was curious about where you were going at 1 AM!" Yue exclaimed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I had to get out of the house and visit them all one last time." Kina replied softly, her voice a hushed tone. "I had to let go."  
  
"It's ok. Nothing to be sorry for. I understand." Yue smiled at her, taking in her beauty that made his heart race.  
  
Kina leaned in close to him, looking at his gentle features in the moonlight. She couldn't be mad at him for worrying about her, even if he did follow her. She had to visit the graves once more and he had let her, but just tagged along in worry. Kina smiled up at his face, wiping his tears away tenderly. "The one I love is the sweetest and nicest person one second and the most irritating the next. He has a sense of humor that always makes me laugh and smile. He is as playful as a tiny kid but could be as serious as an old wise man. The one I love has a sparkle in his eyes. The one I love is standing right in front of me." She whispered. Kina had to seize the moment, say what was in her heart. She had to tell him how much he meant to her before she was lost in life and forgot to. "Some people say that when you fall in love, you know it the second it happens. You feel it so strong it could knock you over, but I say that's a load of crap. When you fall in love, you don't know it at all. It sneaks up on you; starts to grow inside of you and still you don't see it. You don't notice it. The thing you feel, that big boom everyone talks about, that's when you finally realize you're in love. You realize at some random moment that you love this person and that you've loved them for a long time now. When you finally realize that and accept that it's true, it knocks you flat on your butt. It turns your whole world upside down and you don't know what the heck to do anymore. My world has been upside down since the moment I met you." She laughed quietly, her angelic voice fading with the rustle of the wind. "But I like it this way." Kina winked at him as his pale cheeks blushed a crimson red.  
  
Yue looked down at her now sparkling, happy eyes. He had to say what he felt back, or else he too might be lost and caught up in life. His voice was a mere whisper. "Sometimes I feel like fate has brought us here. It's strange, the way things happen. The way a young bishonen can lose his parents only to find that there are others who will care for him as well as teach him to care for himself, even though he is different from them. The way that lives can change and end and the grief can bring us all closer together. The way that he can wake up one day and realize that without even looking for it, he's found something so precious and so invaluable that other people spend their whole lives looking for it and never find it. Kina, when I look at you, I feel like nothing else matters, except our daughter, of course. I know people think less of you for marrying a bishonen, but I could care less about the taunts I gained from them, I just wish you gained none. I could never leave you, because it would hurt too much. I've protected you in the past, and I always will, even when you say you don't need it. I can't help it because I love you. I never expected you to love me the way that I love you, but you do. And that makes me feel like nothing can ever hurt us."  
  
Kina smiled from ear to ear, feeling her heart soaring, flying up in the night sky. She wished they had more moments like this but Kina was so grateful for them to come along once in a while. She was lucky to even have these moments. "I always knew I could depend on you. You always protected me and stood up for me, even when I was wrong. How could I help but fall in love with you? Every time I was in trouble, you were there. Every time things went wrong, you comforted me. Everything I ever asked of you, you gave willingly. There was a voice in me once, telling me to push away the ones I love, because I'll die soon. But you taught me to be strong and I overcame my disease. That's when I realized that in the end, all I needed was you. I could save a thousand lives and never meet someone quite like you. I could win a thousand fights, I could work day and night and all the money I'd make wouldn't buy you. And I know that you worry for me, that you wonder if I really know how hard it is, being judged not for who you are, but what you are. I don't care what other people think as long as you're beside me through it all. And when I wake up years from now, and I'm old and I've lost my beauty, it won't matter as long as I wake up beside you. Because I love you, Yue. You're all I need and all I want." Then when their words stopped, just two lovers staring into each other's eyes under the pale moonlight. He drew her against his chest quickly then leaned down, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. She closed her eyes and melted into his touch, his lips, his kiss, the burning passion between each other, feeling so comfortable, and so happy with just this. With just him.  
  
She loved him and he loved her. The two were together and that was all that mattered. Not their past, not their future, nothing at all. He'd always be there for her, a thousand tiny hopes shining in both of their eyes. They had love, happiness, bliss, contentment and much more, all in its most true form, something they'd never let go of, ever. And Yue was there to lead her, to protect her, to help her, for them to live together with Shui as a family. And Kina would do the same to him. With their 'extended' family they would all live together in peace and joy. Kina, Yue, Shui, Nuriko, Hotohori, Shiva, Zion, Nicholas, and Arashi. Everybody....  
  
Author's Note: So what did you all think? Please read and review! I'd like to personally thank Lena-chan and Risuko! I could have never come this far without you both! I'd also like to thank everybody that took the time to read and review my long story! I appreciate any kind of comment or review! Thank you a million times! I am most likely going to be taking a big break over summer, hopefully I can get some writing done! ^_^ But I'm not sure if there will be any more "Even Angel's Fall" additions *sniff* How sad. Although, if I come up with any good ideas there is always the possibility of a story with Shui, as she gets older! So stay tuned and thank you again! I love you all! 


End file.
